LOVE SCENARIO
by XiRuLin
Summary: [finished.] Jungkook hanya lah salah satu dari sekian banyak siswa kelas satu yang ingin mengikuti organisasi baseball di sekolah mereka. Tapi entah mengapa sang kapten tim yang sangat di segani dan terkenal akan pesona mematikannya justru menaruh perhatian pada siswa biasa sepertinya. Dan, perjuangan Jungkook untuk mempertahankan hatinya pun dimulai. [taehyung x jungkook/taekook]
1. take I

**XiRuLin proudly present**

 **'LOVE SCENARIO'**

 **ㅡ[** bagian pertama **]**

ㅡ

.

.

* * *

ㅡ _aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku. yang ku tahu, hidupku terasa lebih indah dan bersemangat saat pertama kali melihatmu_ ㅡ

* * *

.

.

"Sebutkan nama dan nomor registrasimu."

 _Siapa ini?_

 _Tampan sekali._

"A-ah, maaf _sunbae-nim_. Aku Jeon Jungkook, yang mengambil formulir dua hari yang lalu. Aku tidak punya nomor registrasi."

"Kenapa? Kau menghilangkannya? Semua siswa yang mendaftar selama ini wajib memiliki nomor registrasi. Itu kau dapatkan di loket, kan?"

Wajahnya menelisik tajam ke arahku. Alisnya yang tebal tertaut hampir menyatu, menatapku dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. tangannya terlipat di depan dada, angkuh seolah ingin di hormati lebih dari ini.

 _Tipikal kakak kelas sekali_.

Kujilat bibir bawahku cepat, mengusap tengkuk canggung. "Aku ambil formulir lewat Jimin _sunbae_. Uh, kita tetangga jadi dia secara esklusif memberikanku."

"Ah, pilih kasih lagi si pendek itu." Dia mendengus pasrah. Satu tangannya di kibaskan, memberi gestur kalau dia menyetujui kehadiranku. "Cepatlah masuk, orientasi anggota baru akan dimulai dua menit lagi."

Senyumku mengembang.

"Terima kasih, _sunbae_."

Kaki ku melangkah hendak melewati dia, tapi tangannya lebih dulu menghalangi.

Aku mengeryit heran.

Dia menatapku tepat di mata.

"Omong-omong, aku Kim Taehyung. Salam kenal, Jeon Jungkook. Semoga kita lebih sering bertemu setelah ini."

.

.

* * *

 _ㅡCinta tidak hanya pikiran dan kenangan. Lebih besar, cinta adalah dia dan kamu, berinteraksi_ ㅡ

* * *

.

.

Pemateri kedua telah selesai memberikan materi, kami di beri waktu sepuluh menit istirahat dan setelahnya lanjut ke pemateri ketiga. Kotak makanan di bagikan oleh panitia, sebagian besar peserta memilih untuk berdiam di tempat.

Awalnya aku juga mau seperti itu. Istirahat kami hanya sepuluh menit, tidak akan cukup apabila aku bergerak keluar ruangan dan memakan bekal di taman.

Tapi, tatapan seseorang yang menatapku dalam-dalam dari deretan kursi pejabat penting organisasi di depan panggung sana benar-benar mengusikku.

 _Itu Kim Taehyung yang tadi_.

Dari awal dia melangkah naik ke panggung bersama rekan-rekannya dengan jubah menyapu lantai yang menambah aura angkuh para kakak senior, tatapannya sudah terkunci denganku. Seketika aku menyesali keputusanku yang duduk di barisan dua paling depan.

Kim Taehyung duduk di kursi kebesaran, menopang dagu, sekilas menatap ketua panitia yang sedang memaparkan aturan main selama orientasi berlangsung untuk dua hari kedepan, lalu entah mengapa pandangan kami kembali bertemu. Dia tersenyum tipis, beralih untuk terus-terusan menatapku.

Ya, mana bisa aku fokus kalau pemuda tampan sepertinya selama dua puluh menit terakhir terus memandangiku.

Aku jadi takut bergerak asal-asalan atau bertindak konyol, setiap kali aku melirik untuk memastikan apa dia masih memperhatikanku atau tidak, pipi ku berakhir bersemu merah saat pandangan kami bertemu dan dia menyunggingkan senyuman.

 _Tampan sekali, sial_.

Jadi, kuputuskan untuk istirahat kali ini aku akan keluar ruangan. Mencoba mendinginkan wajahku yang terasa sangat panas, sebenarnya.

"Sendirian?"

" _Uhuk_! _Uhuk_!"

"Hei, santai saja, Jungkook- _ah_."

Aku menegak minuman terburu-buru, menghela nafas saat makanan yang tadi tersangkut di tenggorokanku akhirnya turun. Ku tatap orang yang dengan tiba-tibanya menghempaskan pantat di bangku di sampingku.

"T-Taehyung _sunbae_."

Dia tersenyum, mengangguk. "Kupikir kau lupa namaku. Syukurlah kalau tidak."

Bagaimana bisa kulupa kalau tiga puluh menit ini hanya kau yang ada di pikiranku.

Niatku yang pergi dari ruangan untuk menghindarinya malah menjadi bumerang.

"Kenapa makan sendiri?"

"Aku belum punya teman, _sunbae_."

"Ah, panggil Taehyung _hyung_ saja, kau temannya Jimin, kan? Berarti kita juga berteman."

Kuanggukkan kepala ragu. "Baiklah, Taehyung _hyung_."

Senyumnya semakin mengembang. "Anak pintar."

Aku merona di panggil seperti itu.

Cepat-cepat fokusku kembali ke kotak makanan.

"Kenapa memilih masuk ke klub baseball?"

"Uh, itu.. Baseball terlihat menarik."

"Benarkah?" Dia terkekeh pelan. "Tidak takut kulitmu yang cantik itu akan menggelap?"

Pipiku merona.

Pandai sekali menggombalnya.

"Tidak, _hyung_. Lagipula kulit Jimin _hyung_ tidak menggelap."

Taehyung _hyung_ mengibaskan tangan, tertawa lepas. "Itu karena dia memang jarang turun ke lapangan. Jimin bendahara klub, lebih sering berkutat dengan uang daripada dengan bola dan sarung tangan."

Oh, aku baru tahu akan fakta itu. sialan, apa itu tandanya kulitku akan benar-benar menggelap? Kulirik Taehyung _hyung_ yang sedang menguyah permen karet sembari bersedekap dada. Di balik jubah hitam dari bahan beludru yang melekat di badannya, samar-samar lengan kekar yang berwarna tan terlihat.

Aku menegak ludah.

 _Apa aku juga akan bernasib sama?_

"Tapi tidak perlu khawatir." Ia berbicara, seolah mengerti apa isi pikiranku.

"Aku akan melindungimu, jadi kulitmu yang cantik itu tidak akan ternodai warna gelap setitik pun."

 _Kali ini tidak hanya pipiku yang bersemu, tetapi detak jantungku juga berdebar cepat_.

Aku menggigit bibir, tersenyum canggung ke arahnya. "Uh, terima kasih, Tae _hyung_."

Taehyung _hyung_ balas tersenyum, satu tangannya mengelus pucuk kepalaku.

 _Apa-apaan ini_.

"Siang ini para senior akan menampilkan demo dari cara latihan, cara bermain kami, dan tips-tips lainnya untuk kalian. Kau bawa celana training, kan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Apa, _hyung_ baru saja membocorkan agenda kalian kepadaku?"

Dia terkekeh, mengacak surai ku dengan lembut. Tangannya dengan santainya masih bertengger di atas kepalaku.

 _Kutebak wajahku pasti sudah seperti kepiting rebus sekarang_.

"Jungkook- _ah,_ mau bertaruh?"

"Bertaruh apa, _hyung_?"

"Tahun ini, aku yang akan menjadi _batter_. Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan, jika aku berhasil melakukan _home run_ , maka kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku. Sebaliknya, kalau aku gagal maka aku harus melakukan sesuatu untukmu."

Aku mengerjap bingung. Sesuatu yang harus dilakukan? Aku baru mengenal Taehyung _hyung_ pagi ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan kulakukan untuknya, dan apa yang harus kuberikan untuknya.

" _Yatuhan_ , Wajah bingungmu menggemaskan sekali." Satu tangan Taehyung _hyung_ mengapit hidungku, tawanya terdengar. Aku tanpa sadar mengerang, menggapai tangannya untuk menjauhkannya dari hidungku yang kini terasa sakit.

" _Hyung_ , sakit!"

Taehyung _hyung_ tertawa. "Oke, oke maaf." Kemudian kembali mengusak gemas surai hitam legamku.

Ini aneh. Kenapa kami bertindak seperti teman lama? aku saja tidak pernah bercanda penuh afeksi seperti ini dengan Jimin hyung. tapi kenapa aku malah membiarkan Taehyung hyung menyentuhku semau dia?

"Bagaimana, Jungkook-ah? Menerima tawaranku?"

Ku kedikkan bahu. "Terdengar menarik. Berarti kalau hyung kalah hyung akan melakukan apapun untukku, kan?"

"Iya. Sebaliknya juga demikian."

"Baiklah. Setuju." Aku mengangguk.

Satu sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas, menyeringai senang. "Oke, akan kubuat kau menyesal karena telah menyetujui perkataanku, Jeon Jungkook."

Wajahku merengut. Seketika aku baru sadar apa yang telah terjadi. "Hyung pasti jago dalam home run, kan?! Sengaja membuat taruhan ini cuma untuk menyiksaku. Kau pasti akan berhasil!"

Tawa Taehyung hyung meledak. Aku melotot tidak terima. "Dasar senior menyebalkan!" Tudingku.

Namun aku berakhir tertawa saat Taehyung hyung terbatuk keras akibat tersedak air liurnya sendiri karena tergelak kelewatan.

Tawanya terhenti. Kedua tangannya tiba-tiba meraih kedua pipiku. Aku terkesiap. Refleks kupejamkan mata kuat-kuat saat wajahnya semakin mendekat kearahku.

Apa dia akan menciumku?

Namun Taehyung hyung ternyata hanya menggesekkan pucuk hidungnya di hidungku. Cukup lama.

Pipiku panas. Detak jantungku menggila.

"Kenapa kau menggemaskan sekali, Jungkook-ah." Taehyung hyung mendesah pelan, berbisik penuh arti.

Tanpa sadar ku cengkram jubah hitamnya erat-erat.

 _Apa maksudnya ini?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ㅡbersambung_ ㅡ

* * *

 _ **Sincerely,**_

 ** _XiRuLin._**


	2. take II

**XiRuLin proudly present**

 **'LOVE SCENARIO'**

 **ㅡ** **  
[** bagian kedua **]**

ㅡ

.

.

* * *

 _ㅡSekejap bersamamu menjadi tujuan peraduanku, sekali mengenalimu menjadi tujuan dalam hidupkuㅡ_

* * *

 _._

 _._

"Baiklah, kegiatan kita kali ini adalah perkenalan klub. Seperti pada umumnya. 9 _pinning_ dan 9 pemain. Untuk satu jam ke depan kalian akan melihat cara klub ini bermain, trik trik serta gambaran besar latihan yang akan kalian hadapi selama menjadi anggota klub kami. Yang akan menjadi _batter_ adalah Kim Taehyung. Taehyung! Kesini kau!"

Ketua organisasi baseball – Hoseok _sunbae_ – berteriak kepada Taehyung _hyung_ yang sedang merenggangkan badan tak jauh dari kerumunan. Taehyung _hyung_ berdecak malas, melangkah mendekati kami.

Aku terpana.

Dia memang tampan, tapi kali ini ketampanannya bertambah berkali kali lipat. Ada _headband_ berwarna hitam menutupi dahi, surai cokelat nya bermodel belah dua, di kibaskan keatas yang menambah aura maskulin Taehyung _hyung_. Seragam baseball khas sekolah yang berwarna putih hitam melekat pas di badan, huruf V begitu besar di bawah tulisan ' _jersey'_ dan angka 68 di punggung. Baju seragam baseball sekolah kami berlengan pendek sehingga kulit tan Taehyung _hyung_ yang seksi terpampang sempurna.

 _Sial. Apa dia bahkan manusia?_

Beberapa siswi di sekitarku memekik tertahan di saat Taehyung _hyung_ telah sempurna berdiri di samping Hoseok _sunbae_. Ia menguyah permen karet acuh, bersedekap dada.

"Nah, perkenalkan dirimu, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung _hyung_ mendengus. "Kau saja. Panas sekali, aku malas berbicara."

Hoseok menyikut pinggangnya. Taehyung _hyung_ spontan mengaduh kesakitan. Beberapa siswa siswi tertawa juga panitia-panitia. Termasuk aku yang terkikik geli.

"Cepat perkenalkan dirimu, _brengsek_. Aku tahu kau sudah lama ingin di puja-puja oleh junior."

"Aish, terserahlah." Taehyung membuang permen karetnya ke rumput. Ia kali ini berkacak pinggang, tatapannya menyapu barisan anggota baru di hadapannya. "Halo, aku Kim Taehyung. Statusku sebagai Kapten. Jadi, salam kenal bawahanku. Untuk satu tahun ke depan kalian semua harus patuh kepada perintahku, tidak menolak, dan jangan mengeluh. Apalagi soal kulit kalian yang akan menggelap. Aku tidak main-main dalam memberi arahan dan aku tidak suka bercanda. Paham?!"

"Paham, Kapten!"

"Kurang keras, _brengsek_! Kalian paham atau tidak?!"

"PAHAM, KAPTEN!"

Suara kami menggema di tengah lapangan yang di sinari cahaya matahari terik. Taehyung _hyung_ menyeringai puas. Setelahnya ia menepuk pundak Hoseok _sunbae_ untuk melanjutkan materi, sementara dia bergerak ke arah kumpulan panitia. Kulihat Jimin _hyung_ merangkulnya kuat. Mereka berdua tertawa bersama entah untuk apa.

Mengingat kejadian saat makan siang tadi, pipiku bersemu.

 _Apa ini tandanya aku dekat dengan Kapten tim?_

Penjelasan Hoseok _sunbae_ yang tidak lagi kudengarkan selesai. Kami di arahkan untuk duduk bersila di atas rumput yang panas, panitia berbaik hati membagikan air dingin juga handuk kecil untuk menghapus keringat. Aku menutup kepala dengan kertas materi. Panas siang ini benar-benar menyengat.

Tim senior yang juga berseragam baseball seperti Taehyung _hyung_ telah memasuki tengah lapangan. Taehyung _hyung_ berseru-seru mengatur posisi para anggotanya, di tangannya sudah ada _bat_ juga helm pengaman. Siswi-siswa di sekitarku berseru-seru menyemangati. Walaupun kami junior, entah mengapa kami merasa telah terikat dengan para senior kami. Taehyung menatap barisan kami dari posisinya, mengacungkan jempol lalu tertawa.

Darahku berdesir.

Kupeluk lututku yang tertekuk. Efek panas dari rumput yang kududuki tidak lagi terasa. Fokusku hanya tertuju ke Taehyung _hyung_. aku masih mengingat dengan jelas taruhan kami.

 _Kira-kira apa yang akan Taehyung hyung lakukan kalau dia berhasil melakukan home run?_

"Hei, Kook _ie_."

Sekaleng _cola_ dingin tiba-tiba menempel di pipiku. Aku bergidik, terkejut.

"Jimin _hyung_?" Ku tatap pemuda yang berjongkok di sampingku. Jimin _hyung_ memasang cengiran lebar.

"Ini, _cola_ untukmu."

"Jangan pilih kasih, _hyung_." Dengusku.

Jimin _hyung_ memutar bola mata jengah. Berinisiatif menaruh kaleng _cola_ tersebut langsung di tanganku. "Aku tidak pilih kasih, hanya takut dimarahi Seokjin _hyung_ dan Yoongi _hyung_ kalau membiarkan adik kesayangan mereka pingsan efek kepanasan."

Aku tertawa. Baiklah, kebetulan aku memang sedang haus dan butuh soda.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, oke kook _ie_? Kalau merasa capek, angkat tanganmu agar tim medis melihatnya." Jimin _hyung_ meninju punggungku main-main. Aku mengaduh kesakitan, Jimin _hyung_ hanya tertawa.

"Aku ini kuat, _hyung_. Jangan remehkan."

"Ya, ya. Terserah si Kook _ie_ saja."

Ku tak membalas godaan Jimin _hyung_. di tengah lapangan, peluit telah di bunyikan tanda permainan akan segera di mulai. Wasitnya adalah sang pelatih. Jimin _hyung_ memilih untuk ikut duduk bersila di sampingku, sementara aku menegak _cola_ dalam diam. Tatapanku fokus ke Taehyung _hyung_ yang telah memasang kuda-kuda.

"Jimin _hyung_ , kenapa tidak bercerita kalau kau dekat dengan Taehyung _hyu – sunbae_?"

"Untuk apa aku menceritakannya?"

Aku meninju bahunya. Dia hanya tertawa. "Memangnya kenapa, Kook _ie_? Kau juga tertarik dengan Tae?"

Pipiku bersemu. Aku mengibaskan tangan cepat-cepat. "T-tentu tidak! Aku kan hanya, uh, penasaran dengan kapten tim klub ini."

"Hei, bocah. Kau itu paling tidak jago berbohong, ya." Jimin tergelak di sampingku. Aku hanya menggerutu, lanjut meminum _cola_.

"Yah, wajar, sih. Tae memang terkenal. Si idiot itu bersaing dengan beberapa kapten dari klub lain sebagai kapten tampan yang populer. Ku akui, wajahnya yang brengsek dan idiot itu memang sedikit menarik. Jadi, wajar saja kalau kau menyukainya, Kook _ie_."

"Aku tidak menyukainya." Bela ku setengah berbisik.

Tapi Jimin _hyung_ tidak mendengarnya. Ia lanjut mengoceh. "Hoseok juga pernah menyukainya. Di tembak terang-terangan di dalam kelas, di hadapan yang lain. Tapi Taehyung menolaknya dengan tawa, berkata kalau mereka berdua menjadi sepasang kekasih, yang ada perang besar akan meletus setiap hari. Untungnya Hoseok orang baik hati, sehingga sampai detik ini pun mereka masih berteman akrab."

 _Cola_ yang ku tegak tiba-tiba terasa pahit.

Jadi, ketua klub kami juga pernah menyukainya..

"Apa Taehyung _sunbae_ baik kepada semua orang, _hyung_?"

Jimin _hyung_ mengangguk. "Bukan hanya kepada sesama pelajar, guru-guru pun di embat Taehyung. Di goda habis-habisan. Efek itu lah yang membuatnya berhasil naik ke kelas tingkat akhir padahal nilai pelajarannya selalu anjlok. _Brengsek,_ kan. Andai aku tidak berkencan dengan kakakmu, aku mungkin juga sudah jatuh hati padanya."

Jimin _hyung_ tertawa selama menjelaskan. Dia tidak menyadari kalau raut muka ku perlahan menggelap. Nafsuku untuk minum _cola_ hilang. Ku tatap Taehyung _hyung_ yang berhasil melakukan _run_ hingga ke _base_ kedua. _Double hit_.

Dadaku sesak.

 _Kejadian siang tadi seharusnya tidak usah ku bawa terlalu serius. Berharap apa kau Jeon Jungkook.._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ _ㅡ_ Sebagai wujud dari cinta ku padamu adalah kedua tangan ku, dalam upaya berusaha menjagamu dan selalu berdoa untuk membahagiakan hidupmu_ _ㅡ_

* * *

 _._

 _._

Taehyung _hyung_ gagal melakukan _home run_ hingga _pinning_ 9.

Entah aku harus bereaksi seperti apa. Senang atau justru merasa kecewa.

Saat permainan di lapangan tadi selesai dan kami disuruh kembali ke aula, Taehyung _hyung_ yang masih tersengal berlari kecil menghampiriku. Surainya basah oleh keringat juga seragamnya.

"Maaf, Jungkook- _ah_. Aku gagal." Dia menutup wajah dengan satu tangan, menghela nafas berat.

Aku – yang berhubung masih sedikit _badmood_ setelah perbincangan dengan Jimin _hyung_ sejam yang lalu hanya mengangguk pelan. Tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Maaf, ya. Tapi seharusnya kau senang, kan? Aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau." Dia tersenyum lebar. Taehyung _hyung_ maju selangkah, hendak mengusak suraiku namun aku refleks menghindar.

"Aku sudah harus ke aula, _hyung_."

Tangan Taehyung _hyung_ menggantung di udara.

"Ah, Baiklah."

Ku tundukkan kepalaku sedikit untuk hormat ke arahnya, lalu berbalik badan.

Namun Taehyung _hyung_ menahan tanganku tiba-tiba.

"Pulang nanti, tunggu aku."

 _Untuk apa? Membuatku berharap lagi?_

Walau begitu, aku berakhir menganggukkan kepala.

.

.

* * *

 _ㅡHati ku hanya ada satu. Tolong, jangan hancurkan_ _ㅡ_

* * *

 _._

 _._

Aku menghantuk-hantukkan ujung sepatuku ke lantai, menghitung berapa detik yang telah terlewatkan selama menunggu Taehyung _hyung_ di depan aula yang sudah kosong.

Orientasi berakhir dua puluh menit yang lalu. Seluruh peserta telah pulang, hanya tersisa beberapa panitia bagian perlengkapan yang masih membersihkan sisa-sisa orientasi juga menyiapkan untuk besok.

Kuhela nafasku entah keberapa kalinya.

Saat kaki ku sudah hendak melangkah pergi, siluet Taehyung _hyung_ yang di sinari lampu jalan terlihat. Ia berlari ke arahku, dari gedung sebelah. Jas sekolah tersampirkan di bahu, _headband_ nya sudah tidak terpakai.

"Maaf, Jungkook- _ah_. Aku terlambat." Dia berucap setengah tersengal tepat ketika tiba di depanku.

Aku meringis kasihan. Mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. aku juga baru selesai berkemas."

Taehyung _hyung_ tersenyum tipis. "Syukurlah kalau begitu."

Hening di antara kami tercipta.

Kulihat Taehyung _hyung_ mengusap tengkuknya canggung. "Uh, jadi? Aku kalah dan kau menang. Apa yang harus kulakukan untukmu?"

"Tidak ada, _hyung_." Kugelengkan kepala. aku tersenyum tipis. " _Hyung_ tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Lagipula _home run_ memang sulit, aku saja tidak yakin dapat melakuka–"

"Jeon Jungkook."

Tidak ada lagi tatapan lembut Taehyung _hyung_. Ia menatap tajam. Aku seketika mematung, merinding.

"Kita taruhan, ingat? Kau menyetujuinya. Kalau begitu, kau harus memberiku perintah." Ia bersuara, tajam dan rendah.

 _Apa ini aura ketua nya yang membuatnya sangat di segani?_

Kutelan susah payah ludahku. "B-baiklah. _Hyung_.. uh.. hanya perlu melakukan apapun yang ingin _hyung_ lakukan."

Dahinya berkerut. "Hah?"

"M-maksudku, _hyung_ bebas melakukan apapun yang _hyung_ rasa pantas di lakukan untukku. Err.. apa perkataanku sulit dimengerti?"

Lenggang sejenak.

Perlahan, sudut bibir Taehyung _hyung_ tertarik keatas. Dia berakhir tertawa kecil. "Oh, maksudmu terserah aku saja?"

"Iya, _hyung_."

Taehyung _hyung_ menggelengkan kepala. "Dasar, kau memang tidak berhenti membuatku terkejut. Baiklah, jadi terserah aku, kan?"

Seringai yang dia patri di kalimat terakhir membuatku bersemu. Cepat-cepat kulototkan mataku. "Tapi _hyung_ jangan melakukan macam-macam, ya! Jangan mesum!"

"Hah, siapa juga yang mau bertindak macam-macam? Kau jahat sekali kalau berpikir aku ini orang jahat, Jungkook- _ah_." Bola mata Taehyung _hyung_ membesar. Alisnya menukik tidak terima, namun bibirnya menyunggingkan seringai lebar.

 _Dasar munafik_.

"Pokoknya, kalau _hyung_ macam-macam akan langsung ku tinju!"

Gelak Taehyung _hyung_ memecahkan sunyi nya malam. Ia refleks mengusak surai hitamku gemas, dan aku tidak sempat menghindar.

" _Eumaeh,_ kau memang menggemaskan seperti bayi."

Aku bersemu. Berakhir menggerutu dengan kepala tertunduk. Taehyung _hyung_ semakin tertawa.

Dalam sekejap ucapan Jimin _hyung_ terlupakan bagai angin lalu.

Kami lanjut mengobrol. Beberapa panitia perlengkapan yang baru keluar dari aula menyapa Taehyung _hyung_ , mengeryit heran melihat ada siswa asing yang menemani kapten mereka.

Tepat pukul sembilan malam aku pamit setelah panggilan dari Seokjin _hyung_ masuk. Taehyung _hyung_ bersikeras hendak mengantarku pulang, tapi aku berdalih kalau penjemputku telah menunggu di depan sekolah.

 _Pulang bersama hanya akan membuatku semakin jatuh hati padanya._

 _Itu tidak boleh terjadi.._

 _ㅡ_ _ㅡ_ _ㅡ_ _ㅡ_ _ㅡ_

[sender : Kim Taehyung]

 **hei Jungkook, ini kontakku.**

[sender : Jeon Jungkook]

 **Iya, hyung. aku simpan, ya.**

[sender : Kim Taehyung]

 **Siap, manis.**

 **Terima kasih untuk hari ini.**

 **Jangan lupa mimpi indah, oke?**

[sender : Jeon Jungkook]

 **Dasar perayu handal.**

 **Iya, hyung**

 **Hyung juga ya~**

[sender : Kim Taehyung]

 **Salahkan dirimu yang semanis gula.**

 **Sampai bertemu besok.**

 **Aku merindukanmu.**

.

.

* * *

 _ㅡbersambung_ _ㅡ_

* * *

 **sincerely,**

 **XiRuLin.**


	3. take III

**XiRuLin proudly present**

 **'LOVE SCENARIO'**

 **ㅡ** **  
[** bagian tiga **]**

ㅡ

.

.

* * *

 _ㅡSelama kau mencintaiku, kita bisa kelaparan, kita bisa tunawisma, kita bisa bangkrutㅡ_

* * *

 _._

 _._

Keesokan paginya sangat berbanding terbalik dengan pagi hari kemarin.

Wajah senior yang cukup ramah di hari pertama bergantikan dengan wajah-wajah angkuh tanpa senyuman. Suasana berubah drastis. Kami, para junior bahkan takut meneguk ludah. Dari awal acara di mulai, para senior bergantian memarahi kami. Beberapa siswa dengan teledornya lupa membawa kartu nama, nomor registrasi, warna sepatu bukan hitam, kaos kaki pendek, lupa celana training, dan lain sebagainya. Hoseok sunbae yang paling marah. Suaranya menggelegar di aula, tidak ada lagi tatapan ramah. Bibirnya tertekuk sempurna. Jubahnya yang berkibas semakin menambah aura horornya.

Sementara itu, Taehyung hyung hanya memperhatikan dengan malas. Dia berdiri bersedekap dada, ikut memeriksa satu-satu kelengkapan peserta. Taehyung hyung juga hanya memarahi sekedarnya. Sepertinya jika tidak menyangkut soal lapangan, Taehyung hyung malas mengurusi.

Seorang senior tiba di hadapanku. Wajahnya galak. "Tunjukkan nomor registrasimu!"

"U-uh, maaf, sunbae. Aku tidak punya nomor registrasi."

"Apa katamu?!" Hoseok sunbae yang berdiri tidak jauh dari ku ternyata mendengar percakapan kami.

Suasana aula hening seketika. Hoseok sunbae bergerak cepat ke arahku. Aku bergidik ngeri. Kutundukkan kepalaku dalam-dalam.

"Kenapa kau tidak punya nomor registrasi?"

"Aku mendapat formulir pendaftaran dari Jimin sunbae, sunbae. Jadi aku tidak dapat – "

"Ini dia yang ku takutkan!" Bentak Hoseok sunbae. Ia mengibaskan jubahnya. Memandang marah, matanya menyalang. "Mana kau Park Jimin?! sudah kubilang jangan ada perbedaan kasih disini! Walaupun si bodoh ini adikmu sekalipun, kau harus tetap menyuruhnya mengantri bersama ratusan siswa lain di loket untuk mendaftar!"

Aku ketakutan.

Hening semakin terasa.

Hoseok sunbae mengerang marah. Ia berbalik badan, menatap seluruh penjuru aula. "MANA KAU PARK JIMIN?!"

"Tidak datang. Dia ada rapat komite bersama Ketua Osis." Suara Taehyung hyung menyahut.

"Sialan. Bocah pendek itu memang tidak pernah mendengarku!" Hoseok sunbae gusar. Tatapannya kembali ke arahku. Aku cepat-cepat menundukkan kepala semakin dalam.

Ini pengalaman pertamaku di marahi senior. Menyeramkan sekali.

"Kau! Peraturan tetap peraturan! Konyol sekali di hari kedua ini baru kusadari kalau ada penyusup yang dengan seenak jidatnya mengikuti orientasi tanpa nomor registrasi! Sebagai hukumanmu, lakukan push up 100 kali dengan satu tangan! Sekarang!"

 _Gulp._

 _A-apa dia bilang barusan?_

"s-seratus kali, sunbae?" kutatap penuh ketakutan ke arah Hoseok sunbae. Ia mengibaskan tangan, semakin marah. "Kau berani menolak permintaanku, kutambahi 100 lagi! Cepat mulai!"

Aku menegak ludah kasar.

 _Lihat saja, sampai rumah kutinju pemuda bernama Jimin itu._

Aula semakin sunyi. Beberapa siswa disekitarku memandang iba. Dengan ragu-ragu, aku pun mulai membungkukkan badan. Namun sebelum kedua telapak tanganku menyentuh lantai aula yang dingin, ada sebuah tangan yang menarik lenganku cepat hingga aku berakhir berdiri dengan terpaksa.

"Biar aku saja."

Itu Taehyung hyung.

"Apa-apaan kau, Kim Taehyung?" Hoseok sunbae mengeryit marah. Tapi Taehyung hyung acuh, melepas jubah hitamnya lalu melemparnya ke arah salah satu panitia yang untung saja di tangkap dengan baik.

Aku panik. Tunggu, kenapa jadi dia yang mau melakukan ini?

"T-tidak usah, akan melakukannya sen–"

"Jangan menolah perintahku, Jeon Jungkook." Taehyung hyung menatap tajam ke arahku. Badanku kaku seketika. Aku menggeleng cepat ke arahnya, berusaha menahan badannya namun Hoseok sunbae sudah lebih dulu menarik tangan Taehyung hyung kasar.

"Kau gila, hah?! Jangan bertindak seperti jagoan, Kim Taehyung! Ini hukumannya, bukan hukumanmu!"

"Hukuman Jungkook berarti aku yang harus melakukannya."

Alis Hoseok hyung semakin tertukik tajam. "Aku tidak mengerti. Dia siapamu? Dia siapanya Jimin? Kenapa kau yang harus menanggung hukumannya?"

Taehyung hyung menyeringai. Ia menepuk pundak Hoseok sunbae, tertawa kecil. "Bukan siapa-siapaku. Tapi aku hanya tidak rela jika telapak tangan si manis ini terluka. Ayolah, lihat, bung. Bagaimana kau tega menyuruh malaikat seindah dia untuk push up 100 kali? Aku tidak akan kuat melihatnya. Lebih baik aku saja yang mewakili. Iya, kan?"

 _Kuyakin wajahku sudah semerah kepiting rebus sekarang._

 _Apa-apaan itu?! malaikat?! Cantik?! Indah?! Dia gila?!_

Tawa seketika menggelegar di dalam aula. Di mulai dari panitia hingga para peserta ikut tertawa. Berbanding terbalik denganku yang semakin memerah dan panas, entah itu karena marah atau malah malu.

Hoseok sunbae mengusap wajah kasar. Taehyung hyung di hadapannya tertawa lebar. Di rangkulnya bahu Hoseok sunbae akrab. "Jadi, daripada membuat Jungkook terluka, aku saja yang melakukannya ya, Hoseokie?"

"Tidak usah." Hoseok sunbae dengan cepat menggeleng. Ia menoyor dahi Taehyung hyung hingga ia terdorong beberapa langkah ke belakang. Hoseok sunbae menghela nafas. "Aku juga tidak mau melihat malaikatku terluka, jadi yah lupakan saja soal push up itu."

"Menjijikkan." Taehyung hyung bergidik geli, sementara Hoseok sunbae tertawa.

Aku menghela nafas lega.

Hoseok sunbae menatapku beberapa detik, tapi dia kemudian menghela nafas, mengibaskan jubahnya lalu lanjut memeriksa peserta yang lain. Suasana kembali normal. Aku menghembuskan nafas se lega-leganya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Taehyung hyung berjalan ke arahku. Aku refleks melotot ke arahnya. "Apa-apaan soal malaikat tadi?! Hyung memalukan!"

Taehyung hyung tergelak. "Hei, itu memang fakta. Kau itu seperti malaikat. Cantik sekali."

Kutinju bahunya kuat. Wajahku sempurna memerah. "Hyung jangan mengada-ada. Lagi pula, apa-apaan tadi? Hyung merusak citra diri seorang kapten."

"Kan kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau aku boleh melakukan apapun untukmu, Jungkook-ah. Nah, itu tadi caraku. Kau tidak pantas mendapatkan hukuman itu."

Aku mati kutu.

"T-tapi tetap saja – "

"Heh, bawel sekali. Sudah kubilang kan aku akan melindungimu?" Taehyung hyung terkekeh kecil. Dia maju selangkah, menggapai pipiku dan dengan secepat kilat mendaratkan satu ciuman tepat di kening.

 _Waktu seakan berhenti berputar._

Mataku membesar.

Wajahku memerah hingga telinga, belum lagi detak jantungku yang menggila.

Samar-samar kudengar teriakan histeris dari berbagai penjuru aula.

"Jadi, Jungkook-ah. Kalau kau sedang kesusahan, jangan ragu untuk panggil aku, ya?"

Aku dan Taehyung hyung saling bertatapan. Wajahku memanas. Dia tersenyum lebar. Panitia berseru menggoda Taehyung hyung, beberapa berteriak 'jangan pacaran disini!' dan sahutan-sahutan lainnya yang membuatku malu luar biasa.

Dan si Kapten ini justru tertawa lepas.

 _Ah, sial._

 _Aku semakin jatuh hati padamu, hyung._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ㅡSelama kau mencintaiku, Aku akan menjadi platinum, Aku akan menjadi perak, Aku akan menjadi emasmu_ ㅡ

* * *

.

.

"Kookie, sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Tae?"

Hampir saja aku tersedak jus jambu yang sedang kuminum. Kutatap horor Jimin hyung yang duduk di seberangku. Alisnya tertaut tajam, tanda dia sedang serius dengan ucapannya.

Aku menegak kembali jus jambu ku. "Err, yah. Cuma saling kenal."

"Jangan berbohong, Jungkook. Katakan padaku, sejak kapan kau dekat dengan Taehyung?"

Baiklah. Berbohong dengan Jimin hyung tidak akan pernah berhasil.

"Kemarin. saat pertama kali aku bertemu dia di depan pintu masuk aula."

"Sudah kuduga." Jimin hyung menghela nafas.

Aku mengerjapkan mata bingung. "Ada apa, hyung?"

"Kau – " Jimin hyung mengusap wajahnya dengan tangan. Ia menatapku lekat-lekat. "Berkencan dengannya?"

"Tidak!" cepat-cepat kugelengkan kepala. "Aku tidak berkencan dengannya, hyung."

"Jungie punya kekasih?!"

Suara memekik nyaring berasal dari dapur terdengar. Aku menepuk jidat. Seokjin hyung muncul dengan celemek dan spatula di tangan. Ia menatap horor kearahku. "Kau berkencan dengan siapa, Jungkookie?! Namanya?! Kelas berapa?! Tampan atau tidak?! Dia – "

"Hyung! aku tidak berkencan!"

"Aku tidak percaya." Hyung tertuaku beralih menatap Jimin hyung. "Jiminie, siapa yang berkencan dengan Jungkookie?"

"Hyung!"

"Kapten tim Baseball ku, hyung. tadi siang dia membuat ulah dengan mencium Jungkook di depan umum."

"APA?!"

 _Habis sudah._

"KAU, BOCAH NAKAL!" Seokjin hyung menatapku dengan wajah memerah. Efek marah. Ia memijat pelipis, mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak melemparkan spatula yang dia pegang di tangan sekarang. "Jenis pemuda apa yang kau kencani Jeon Jungkook?! Kenapa dia tidak ada tata krama seperti itu?!"

"Ada apa dengan nochu?"

Satu lagi kakakku, Yoongi hyung, masuk ke dalam ruang makan. Dahinya mengeryit kala melihat wajah menderita Seokjin hyung yang sedang bersandar di dinding. "Ada apa denganmu, Jin?"

"Jeon Yoongi. Kau – adikmu yang paling bungsu ini sudah tidak waras lagi."

Kuputar bola mataku malas. "Jangan berlebihan, hyung."

"Makanya itu, Jungkook kenapa? Kau kenapa, dek?" Yoongi hyung melangkah ke belakang Jimin hyung, mencuri satu suapan pasta yang hendak Jimin hyung masukkan ke dalam mulutnya.

"Yoongi hyung!" Jimin hyung berseru kesal, namun Yoongi hyung hanya menyeringai lalu mencium sekilas pipi yang lebih muda.

 _Cih. Pacaran lagi mereka di hadapanku._

"Hyung niat tahu apa yang terjadi denganku atau tidak, sih." Gerutuku.

Yoongi hyung tertawa. "Kau kenapa, dek? Ada masalah dengan klub baseballmu? Jimin tidak merawatmu dengan baik?"

"Tidak, tidak , tidak. Bukan itu masalahnya, Yoongi." Seokjin hyung buru-buru menyela di saat aku hendak membuka suara. "Adikmu ini, dia kencan dengan kapten baseball. Dan dengan beraninya berciuman di depan umum."

Mataku spontan melotot. "Hyung, jangan fitnah! Taehyung hyung dan aku tidak berkencan! Dan dia hanya tidak sengaja mencium dahiku!"

"Oh, ya? Mencium dahi tanpa sengaja? Kau pikir aku akan percaya, Jeon Jungkook?"

"Tapi itu kenyataannya! Mungkin, yah, Taehyung hyung hanya terbawa suasana."

Yoongi hyung tergelak. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi, ha? Kalian sedang berada di bawah pohon sakura, lagu mellow terputar, saling bertatapan cukup lama, dan menyatakan perasaan masing-masing, begitu?"

Aku menggigit bibir kalut. "Y-ya, tidak begitu juga.."

"Berarti Taehyung memang niat menciummu, Kookie." Jimin hyung angkat bicara. Dia kembali menghela nafas. "Jungkook, kusarankan. Jangan berkencan dengan dia."

 _Eh?_

"Kenapa?"

"Aku berteman dengannya dari kelas satu. Sudah tahu sifat Taehyung luar dan dalam. Dia memang gampang tertarik dengan orang. Dapat menembak orang yang baru dikenalnya dua jam yang lalu. Yah dengan nasib tidak akan bertahan lewat dari seminggu. Playboy tingkat akut."

Jus jambu ku seperti tertahan di tenggorokan, enggan tertelan. Aku menunduk, memainkan sedotan dengan pelan.

"Ini demi kebaikanmu, Jungkookie. Aku juga kaget sekali saat diberi tahu oleh yang lain. Tidak kusangka kali ini kau yang di jadikan incarannya."

Lenggang sejenak.

Ku anggukkan kepala pelan. "Aku mengerti."

Yoongi hyung terdengar menghela nafas, juga Seokjin hyung yang beranjak mendekatiku, memelukku dari belakang.

"Dengar, Kookie. Hyung dan Yoongi tidak ingin melihatmu menangis karena seorang pemuda. Apalagi mendengar cerita Jiminie, astaga. Aku marah sekali kalau adikku yang manis ini ternyata hanya di jadikan mainan. Jangan jatuh cinta dengan orang jahat seperti dia, ya?"

Aku tidak menjawab. Seokjin hyung paham apa yang kurasakan. Dia memelukku semakin erat, mengusap surai ku lembut.

Yoongi hyung menjulurkan tangan dari belakang Jimin hyung, ikut mengacak asal suraiku. "Yah, kalau kau tidak ingin si Taehyung itu mati di tanganku, lebih baik tidak usah berkencan dengannya, dek."

Aku tertawa kecil, menyeka pipi. "Dasar hyung masokis."

Ketiganya tertawa.

Setelahnya aku pamit untuk kembali ke kamar. Kedua hyungku mengerti.

Tiba di kamar, notifikasi pesan dari Taehyung hyung tertera di handphoneku.

 _'Jungkook-ah, sudah tidur?'_

 _'hei. Kau sepertinya sudah tidur, ya.'_

 _'haloo? Manis?'_

 _'aish. Ku telfon saja, ya.'_

Detik berikutnya, panggilan masuk dari Taehyung hyung benar-benar masuk.

Kuhela nafas pelan.

"Halo, Taehyung hyung?"

 _"Hei, Jungkook-ah. Kupikir kau sudah tidur."_

"Maaf, aku dari kamar mandi tadi, hyung."

 _"Oh, tidak masalah. Apa aku mengganggumu?"_

Dalam hati aku meringis. Mana ada playboy yang bertanya sesopan itu pada mangsanya. Sekelebat kejadian yang kualami bersama Taehyung hyung terputar. Apa benar itu semua telah dia lakukan ke setiap orang yang di pacarinya?

Kuhempaskan badanku di atas kasur. "Tidak, hyung. jangan khawatir."

Dia menghela nafas di seberang sana. _"Syukurlah. Kau tahu, aku rindu padamu. Besok kita akan sulit bertemu. Apalagi gedung kelas satu dan kelas tiga terpisah. Sial, jauh sekali."_

"Masih ada latihan sore, hyung. jangan berlebihan begitu." Aku terkekeh pelan.

Dia kini mengerang. _"Tetap saja. Latihan tidak setiap hari, Jungkook-ah. Ah! Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama setiap hari?"_

"Tapi kantin kelas satu dan kelas tiga berbe–"

 _"Aku yang akan mendatangimu. Bagaimana? Kau mau, kan?"_

Kuhela nafasku panjang. Baiklah. Aku menyerah.

"Iya, hyung. tentu saja."

 _"Terima kasih, Jungkook-ah."_

Kami lanjut mengobrol. Taehyung hyung senang bercerita banyak hal. Dia kadang membuatku tertawa. Dalam hati aku mencoba menepis perkataan Jimin hyung. mungkin Taehyung hyung tidak seburuk itu.

"Jadi, waktu aku–"

"Dek, sudah tidur? aku mau pinjam earphonemu."

Pintu kamarku terbuka. Yoongi hyung muncul di baliknya. Cepat-cepat aku menjauhkan handphone.

"Ah, iya, hyung. ada di atas meja."

Kakakku yang kedua itu mengangguk, berjalan ke arah meja. "Taehyung, ya?"

 _Skakmat._

"B-begitulah, hyung."

Yoongi hyung tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Kulirik handphoneku, ternyata sambungan dengan Taehyung hyung masih tersambung.

Apa dia mendengar percakapan kami?

"Dek."

Langkah kaki Yoongi hyung terhenti saat dia hendak menutup pintu. Tatapannya tepat di mataku, dapat kulihat dengan baik walaupun lampu di kamar telah kumatikan.

"Apa yang Jimin katakan itu murni ketulusan. Jadi, kusarankan. Jauhi dia sebelum kau merasakan patah hati."

Pintu tertutup.

 _Lalu apa yang harus kulakukan?_

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ㅡbersambungㅡ_

* * *

 **sincerely,**

 **XiRuLin.**


	4. take IV

**XiRuLin proudly present**

 **'LOVE SCENARIO'**

 **ㅡ** **  
[** bagian empat **]**

ㅡ

.

.

* * *

 _ㅡterkadang cinta itu bodoh,saat kita tahu bahwa seorang yang kita cintai tak bisa mencintai kita tapi kita masih saja berharap adanya keajaibanㅡ_

* * *

 _._

"Strike!"

Ah, sial.

Aku mengusap peluh di dahi. Terik matahari ini benar-benar membuyarkan fokusku.

Pelatih yang berjarak beberapa meter dariku kembali berseru galak. "Fokus, Jeon Jungkook! Fokus!"

Aku mengangguk. Tanganku terangkat keatas, menatap Hoseok sunbae di posisi pitcher. "One more time!"

Hoseok sunbae memberi tanda oke. Dia mengambil satu bola dari keranjang bola di sampingnya, lalu kembali memasang kuda-kuda.

Kupegang erat-erat bat ku. Tatapanku fokus ke bola yang berada di genggaman Hoseok hyung.

"Oke, Hoseok lempar sekarang!"

Bola terlempar.

Aku berhitung di dalam hati, tatapanku tidak lepas sedikitpun dari bola. Detik ketika aku rasa ini waktu yang tepat, Ku ayunkan bat ku dengan cepat. Badanku terputar 360 derajat seiring batku yang ikut berayun.

Shit. Miss lagi.

"Strike! Jeon Jungkook, out!"

"Oke, berikutnya!"

Aku menghela nafas. Tidak ada satupun pukulanku yang berhasil. Dengan berat hati kuberikan bat kepada anggota lain yang sedari tadi menunggu. Para pemain saling bergiliran melakukan pukulan yang merupakan materi dari pelatih untuk pertemuan kami kali ini. Hoseok sunbae di beri kewenangan menjadi pitcher, dan Jimin hyung sebagai catcher.

"Tidak ada yang berjalan lancar, huh?" Taehyung hyung menyambutku di deretan bangku pemain.

Aku mendengus. "Hoseok sunbae saja yang memang kuat. Dia dan Jimin hyung curang, saling memberi kode agar kami tidak dapat memukul bolanya."

Taehyung hyung tergelak. Aku berdecak, beralih menghempaskan bokong di samping Taehyung hyung. ku sambar botol minum yang sedang dia pegang. Langsung ku tegak tanpa permisi.

"Aigoo, capek, ya?" Taehyung hyung mengusak gemas surai hitamku.

Aku menggerutu. "Menurut hyung?"

"Padahal hanya di suruh memukul bola, Jungkook-ah. Tidak ada susahnya sama sekali."

"Ya itu karena hyung berpengalaman!" Kupukul bahunya kesal. Dia justru semakin tertawa.

"Siapa yang kemarin berkata dengan semangat kalau baseball itu menyenangkan?"

"Bukan aku."

Tawa Taehyung hyung kembali terdengar. Dia refleks merangkulku, mengusak wajahnya di surai ku dengan penuh afeksi. "Aish, kau memang menggemaskan."

Aku merona di perlakukan seperti ini.

Cepat-cepat ku jauhkan badanku dari dia. Mataku melotot. "Hyung jangan macam-macam, ya."

"Ampun, manis." Ejeknya, menyeringai lebar.

Aku spontan kembali memukul bahunya. Taehyung hyung tergelak renyah.

Kami kemudian memperhatikan para anggota tim yang bergiliran memukul bola di lapangan. Pelatih tidak berhenti menyeru-nyeru galak apabila ada yang gagal, dia bergerak-gerak gusar di posisinya. Dalam hati aku meringis melihat Hoseok sunbae dan Jimin hyung yang pasrah saja menjadi korban bentakan sang Pelatih.

"Ah, sial. Coach Kim pasti akan menjadikanku sasaran terakhirnya."

"Benarkah?" Aku kembali menatap Taehyung hyung.

"Tentu saja. Paling dia akan memarahiku lagi karena tidak becus mengurus tim."

"Kenapa jadi hyung yang di salahkan?"

"Ya karena aku adalah Kapten, Jungkook-ah." Taehyung hyung tertawa.

Aku menggerutu tanpa sadar. "Tapi tetap saja, kan berhasil atau tidaknya itu tergantung mereka, bukan hyung. bagaimana hyung bisa mengatur permainan setiap orang. Dasar pelatih tidak jelas."

"Hei," Taehyung hyung terdiam. "Apa kau baru saja marah?"

Eh?

Aku buru-buru menggelengkan kepala. wajahku panik. "T-tidak, hyung! A-aku tidak bermaksud menghina pelatih, C-cuma sedikit kesal! Ya! Kesal!"

Taehyung hyung kembali tertawa. Dia beranjak dari kursi. Badannya tiba-tiba merunduk ke arahku dan dalam sedetik sang kapten ini telah mencuri kecupan singkat di pipi ku.

"Yah, intinya terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkanku, manis."

Aku mematung.

Pipiku memanas.

"A-apa-apaan hyung.." Aku menggerutu dengan kepala menunduk. Senang sekali hyung satu ini melakukan afeksi ekstrim kepadaku secara tiba-tiba.

Sial, lama-lama aku terkena serangan jantung kalau begini terus.

Taehyung hyung semakin tertawa, dengan kasar dia mengacak suraiku dan sebelum aku melemparkan topi ke arahnya dia lebih dulu berlari menuju lapangan.

"Baiklah, Kumpul sekarang!"

Pelatih kami kembali berseru keras. Cepat-cepat para anggota tim segera berkumpul di tengah lapangan. Hari ini adalah jadwal latihan rutin kami. Cahaya matahari semakin bersinar terik.

Wajah sang pelatih garang, tatapannya menyapu kami satu per satu.

"Kalian! Kenapa memalukan sekali, hah?! Aku hanya menyuruh kalian memukul bola itu tiga kali! Cuma tiga kali! Bukan home run, bukan kusuruh untuk memukulnya hingga outfield, tapi hanya sekedar memukulnya! Tapi kenapa banyak sekali yang bahkan ujung bat menyentuh bola pun tidak mampu?!"

Kami terdiam. Aku menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam, merasa bersalah dan malu. Para senior hanya menghela nafas. juga Taehyung hyung yang sedang memijat pelipisnya.

"Apa karena kalian berpikir baseball itu olahraga yang mudah, hanya tinggal melempar dan menangkap saja sehingga latihan kalian pun tidak di lakukan dengan serius?! Iya?!"

"Tidak, coach!" kami kompak menjawab lantang.

"Ya tapi kenyataannya kalian seperti itu!"

Oke, kami mati kutu.

Pelatih menghela nafas kasar. "Latihan dari ku cukup sampai disini!"

"Eh? kita baru mulai tiga puluh menit, Coach." Taehyung hyung menyahut keberatan.

"Ya, dan aku tidak mau membuang-buang waktuku lebih dari ini." Wajah Pelatih merah padam. Kali ini dia beralih menatap Taehyung hyung dengan tajam.

Aku meringis. Sepertinya Taehyung hyung benar, dia pasti akan kena getahnya.

"Kau, Kim Taehyung. Apa-apaan dengan anggota mu ini? Kau itu berbakat, punya potensi. Aku memilihmu sebagai Kapten bukan asal-asalan, aku ingin kau mendidik tim ini dengan baik. Bagikan bakatmu ke mereka, bukan hanya menyimpannya sendirian. Lihat kan sekarang. Kau semakin bersinar, sementara tim mu? Kacau! Permainan baseball bukan permainan perorang, Kim Taehyung, perbaiki kerja sama tim mu ini!"

Kenapa justru Taehyung hyung yang di salahkan, sih?

Rasanya aku ingin marah, namun tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan. Taehyung hyung juga hanya membungkukkan badan untuk meminta maaf kepada sang pelatih.

"Sebagai hukuman untukmu yang tidak pernah becus menjadi seorang kapten, gantikan aku melatih para anggota kelas satu yang bodoh ini. Bahkan kalau tangan mereka telah patah, jangan hiraukan. Intinya, aku mau besok sore mereka telah dapat memukul bola."

Apa-apaan itu?!

"Coach, Taehyung tidak bisa melatih hari ini. Dia dan Hoseok akan pergi mengikuti tes Kejuaraan Nasional gelombang kedua." Jimin hyung lebih dulu menyahut.

"Tidak masalah, akan kulakukan, coach."

Raut wajah Jimin hyung berubah. Dia menatap Taehyung hyung lekat-lekat. Aku juga demikian. Apa-apaan?

Anehnya, Hoseok hyung tetap tenang di tempatnya. Tidak seperti ketika masa orientasi dulu yang langsung membentak Taehyung hyung saat bersikap seperti pahlawan.

"Aku tidak peduli soal tes mu. Itu resiko. Kau adalah kapten, tugasmu memang seperti ini." Sang pelatih mengedikkan bahu acuh. Dia kemudian kembali menegakkan badan, tatapannya tajam. "Baiklah, latihan dariku cukup sampai disini. Sampai jumpa besok!"

"Terima kasih, coach!"

Dia kemudian meninggalkan kami. Taehyung hyung segera mengambil alih sementara para senior ikut membubarkan diri. Ada yang memilih tinggal memperhatikan kami, ada pula yang dengan acuhnya berjalan keluar lapangan.

"Oi, Taehyung!" salah satu senior kami – Daniel sunbae namanya – berteriak dari pinggir lapangan.

Taehyung hyung mengangkat satu alis. "Ada apa?!"

Tangan kiri Daniel sunbae yang terkepal dia gerakkan ke dada. Beberapa senior bergegas menyeru 'tunggu aku!' lalu ikut berdiri berjejeran di samping Daniel sunbae.

Seringai mereka sama sama mengembang .

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

"MAJULAH, KAPTEN! KAMI SELALU DISINI MENDUKUNGMU!"

Teriakan mereka lantang terkumandangkan.

Aku mengerjap.

Tawa spontan terdengar di sekitar lapangan. Para senior tertawa terbahak-bahak, juga Taehyung hyung yang tergelak keras di depan kami. Para siswa kelas satu pun akhirnya ikut terkikik geli. Kami tidak tahu tindakan mereka bermaksud apa, namun wajah para senior yang terlihat sangat serius itu konyol sekali.

Taehyung hyung mengibaskan tangan. Tawanya masih terdengar. "Yah, terima kasih anak buahku! Sana ganti baju para brengsek!"

"Ya! Kudoakan kau dan Hoseok lolos seleksi! Jangan permalukan kami!" Seru Daniel sunbae.

Hoseok sunbae yang sedari tadi cuek saja selagi berdiskusi dengan Jimin hyung akhirnya menoleh. Dia mengacungkan jempol tinggi-tinggi ke arah para senior yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan. "SERAHKAN PADAKU! KITA AKAN MENANG!"

Gelak tawa kembali menggelegar. "Percaya diri sekali si Jung Hoseok ini!"

Kami pun akhirnya ikut tertawa.

Taehyung hyung mengibaskan tangan. "Baiklah, mari fokus sekarang! Dengar, aku hanya dapat melatih kalian dua jam untuk siang ini. Tes ku dan Hoseok dimulai pukul 4 sore, dan mungkin selesai pukul 6 sore. Saat itu aku akan kembali dan melatih kalian. Jadi, kita akan berlatih hingga malam."

Seruan keberatan saling bersahutan. Aku menghela nafas. latihan hingga malam? Itu mimpi buruk.

"Yang tidak setuju dengan saranku, lepas baju seragam mu sekarang!" Taehyung hyung berseru lantang dan dingin.

Kami menegak ludah. Tidak ada yang akan berani membantah apabila Taehyung hyung telah berubah ke mode 'sang kapten horror'.

Taehyung hyung kembali melanjutkan. "Tenang saja, dalam dua jam kedepan ini, yang berhasil memukul bola 3 kali berturut-turut akan kubebaskan dari latihan malam! Jadi, lakukan sekeras dan sebaik mungkin! Mengerti?!"

Senyum kami kembali mengembang. Kali ini lebih lebar. "MENGERTI, KAPTEN!"

Latihan dari Taehyung hyung pun di mulai. Satu per satu nama kami dipanggil. Kali ini Hoseok sunbae kembali membantu dengan berperan sebagai pitcher, sedangkan Taehyung hyung berdiri di belakang batter. Saat ada yang gagal memukul bola, Taehyung hyung dengan telatennya mengajarkan tehnik, gaya, dan tips yang benar dalam memukul bola. Dia bahkan rela mengulang beberapa kali hanya untuk satu orang.

Aku termenung sembari memperhatikannya.

Taehyung hyung sangat bekerja keras demi membantu kami, padahal seharusnya saat ini dia sudah harus fokus untuk tes Kejuaraan Nasionalnya sebentar sore. Belum lagi dia malah menawarkan diri untuk kembali melatih kami malam ini. Apa dia tidak lelah?

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Lamunanku buyar. Aku cepat-cepat berjalan keluar barisan menuju posisi batter.

Tidak seperti saat melayani anggota lain, kali ini Taehyung hyung tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

Aku merona.

"Nah. Jungkook-ah, tunjukkan padaku cara memegang batmu. Ah, kau tangan kanan?"

Aku mengangguk. Tanganku mencengkram erat bat di tangan. Hoseok sunbae di seberang sana telah memegang bola.

"Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Jungkook-ah." Taehyung hyung bersuara, dia kini melangkah mendekat. Badanku tiba-tiba terhentak kebelakang, mundur dua langkah akibat tarikan Taehyung hyung pada bahuku. "Perbaiki posisi tubuhmu. Jangan terlalu merunduk, jangan miring." – dia memperbaiki letak tanganku di atas bat – "Ini salah, oke? Ingat Jungkook-ah, kunci dari memukul bola adalah perhatikan titik pusat batmu. Jangan terlalu fokus dengan bola dari awal dia terlempar, namun coba lah untuk berhitung dengan baik agar kau dapat melihat bola tersebut hingga mengenai bat."

Aku menyimak baik-baik setiap penjelasan Taehyung hyung. Tatapanku fokus. Saking seriusnya aku bahkan lupa kalau jarak kami sekarang ini terlampau dekat dan banyak anggota baseball yang sedang memperhatikan kami berdua dari kejauhan.

"Sudah mengerti?"

"Mengerti, hyung." Kuanggukkan kepala mantap.

"Bagus, tapi kau tidak akan dapat memulainya kalau tali sepatu mu seperti ini."

Eh?

Belum sempat diriku merespon, Taehyung hyung telah lebih dulu menjongkokkan badan di hadapanku.

Mataku membulat sempurna.

"Ah! Hyung biar aku saja yang–"

Kaki ku yang hendak ku jauhkan kembali di tarik paksa. "Tidak perlu. Aku saja."

Aku terdiam, menggigit bibir canggung. Taehyung hyung kini sedang mengikat tali sepatuku yang tanpa kusadari telah terlepas. Memalukan. Belum lagi kami di jadikan pusat perhatian seluruh anggota baseball.

"Nah, sudah selesai."

Mengapa dua puluh detik terasa seperti seabad.

Taehyung hyung bangkit dari posisinya. Kami saling berhadapan.

Senyumnya mengembang. "Semangat, oke? Jangan ragu saat memukul bola. Ada aku siap menjagamu dari belakang, Jungkook-ah."

Pipiku bersemu.

Dengan rasa malu yang melanda, aku perlahan mengangguk. Wajahku memanas.

"Aku percaya padamu, hyung."

.

* * *

 _ **ㅡ** Tanyalah pada angin, apakah ia bisa patah hati? Sejauh ini ia tak pernah menjawabnya. Tanyalah aku, bisakah aku patah hati? Sejauh ini kau membuatku seperti angin **ㅡ** **  
**_

* * *

.

"Sosis?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Jamur?"

"Uh, tidak." Kembali ku gelengkan kepala.

"Lalu kau mau makan apa, Jungkook-ah?" Taehyung hyung mendengus.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Mau makan makanan hyung saja."

"Oke, kita selesai. Ayo segera mencari tempat duduk."

Tangan Taehyung langsung menarikku keluar dari barisan. Aku spontan tergelak. Ku tinju bahunya. "Nampan ku baru berisi nasi dan daging, Taehyung hyung."

"Tidak masalah, makananku empat sehat lima sempurna. Gizi mu tercukupi."

Aku semakin tertawa. Dia juga tertawa.

Taehyung hyung benar-benar memberikan makan siangnya untukku. Walau aku menolak susah payah, dia bersikeras terus memindahkan makanan ke nampanku.

"Jangan jamur!"

Taehyung hyung mengeryit. "Tidak sehat kalau tidak ada sayur di makananmu."

Aku semakin menjauhkan nampanku darinya. Dahiku berkerut. "Tetap saja, aku tidak mau ma – "

Terlambat.

Taehyung hyung dengan cepat memasukkan jamur tersebut ke dalam mulutku.

Mataku melebar.

"Jangan muntahkan, ya anak manis." Dia tertawa keras. Mengacak surai ku kemudian lanjut makan.

Apa-apaan.

Aku bersemu tanpa sadar. Tindakan Taehyung hyung yang terkesan sederhana entah mengapa selalu membuatku berdebar.

Rumor kalau sang Kapten yang mengencani seorang anggota baru menyebar begitu saja di dalam organisasi. Setiap berpapasan dengan anggota klub baseball yang juga kelas satu di kantin sekolah, mereka pasti menyunggingkan senyum jahil yang sama. Taehyung hyung bersikap biasa saja, berbanding terbalik denganku yang malu setengah mati. Namaku dikenal seluruh senior di klub baseball. 'Kekasih baru Taehyung' itu lah julukanku.

"Sudah selesai, Kook-ah?"

Aku menegak air minumku, lalu mengangguk. Nampanku bersih.

Taehyung hyung tersenyum puas. "Pantas saja badanmu ideal sekali. Kau pandai makan, ya."

"Berhenti merayu, hyung." Aku memutar bola mata malas. Taehyung hyung hanya tertawa.

"Ayo, kuantar ke kelas."

Kami beranjak bangkit dari posisi. Taehyung hyung sudah hendak menarik tanganku, namun seruan dari meja seberang mengalihkan fokusnya.

"V?"

Seorang wanita datang ke arah kami. Tatapannya antusias menatap Taehyung hyung. aku mengeryit heran. V? Taehyung hyung?

"Oh! Joy!" Di luar dugaan, Taehyung hyung berseru. Senyumnya mengembang, genggaman tangannya di lenganku terlepas begitu saja.

"Hei, Kau bersekolah disini?! Kenapa aku baru tahu?!" wanita bernama Joy itu memekik.

Taehyung hyung tertawa, mengibaskan tangan. "Aku juga tidak menyangka ternyata kau memilih masuk ke sekolah bobrok ini. Kupikir kau pindah ke Paris?"

"Tidak jadi. Aku terlalu rindu padamu."

Taehyung hyung tergelak. Entah sengaja atau tidak, dia bergerak merangkul wanita tersebut. sangat dekat. Dan wanita itu tanpa ragu langsung mendaratkan ciuman di pipi Taehyung hyung.

Aku mematung.

"Omong-omong apa kabar, V? Enam bulan kita tidak bertemu. Wajahmu yang brengsek ini semakin tampan saja."

"Oh, tumben memujiku?" Taehyung hyung semakin tergelak. Ia mengacak surai wanita tersebut asal-asalan. "Kau juga, Joy. Apa kau makan gitar selama ini? Badanmu menjadi seksi sekali."

"Bilang saja kau semakin jatuh hati padaku."

"Makanya itu. Ini berbahaya."

Apa-apaan brengsek.

Airmataku tergenang di pelupuk mata. Dadaku sesak menatap pemandangan di depanku. Taehyung hyung bersama wanita lain, bersikap seperti sepasang kekasih, mengabaikan kehadiranku disini. Aku patah hati luar biasa.

Kenapa kau mengabaikanku sialan.

Siapa wanita ini? Kekasihmu?

Pertanyaanku tertahan di tenggorokan, tidak mampu ku ungkapkan langsung. Rasanya sakit sekali.

Mereka bahkan mulai asik bercanda tawa. Taehyung hyung tidak melirikku sedikitpun.

Aku terlupakan.

Cukup. Aku tidak tahan lagi.

"Hyung, aku pamit."

Tidak lagi kupedulikan reaksi Taehyung hyung begitu aku menabrak bahu nya keras lalu melangkah menjauh. Aku berlari cepat, beberapa siswa kutabrak tapi tidak juga kupedulikan. Dadaku sesak. Aku ingin menangis. Aku ingin sendiri.

Perkataan Jimin hyung tempo hari terngiang seperti kaset rusak.

Jadi ini yang dia maksud? Semua orang hanya di permainkan oleh Taehyung hyung? dia bertindak semaunya? Jatuh hati pada orang, kemudian mencampakkan begitu saja? Aku bodoh sekali karena mengabaikan kata-kata Jimin hyung. seharusnya aku menuruti perkataan Yoongi hyung. seharusnya aku tidak meladeni Taehyung hyung. lihat, kan. Di saat aku jatuh cinta padanya, dia justru berbuat semena-mena.

Membuatku melayang, kemudian di hempaskan begitu saja.

Ku seka pipiku kasar.

 _Aku ingin pulang._

 _Aku tidak ingin bertemu dengannya lagi._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _ㅡbersambungㅡ_

* * *

[gatau kenapa tulisan yg aku italic-in pas di masukin disini malah jadi biasa lagi. udah beberapa kali ngedit, coba ulangin, tapi tetep aja sama. jadi maaf ya kalau disini agak hancur. btw lagi makasih yang pointing at my mistake soal masokis:" i'll learn from my mistake. i promise.]

 **sincerely,**

 **XiRuLin.**


	5. take V

**XiRuLin proudly present**

 **'LOVE SCENARIO'**

 **ㅡ** **  
[** bagian lima **]**

ㅡ

.

.

* * *

 _ㅡandaikan. Aku tak pernah bertemu denganmu, mungkin aku tak perlu merasa terbang terlalu jauh dan jatuh terlalu keras.ㅡ_

* * *

.

.

Taehyung _hyung_ datang menemui ku di rumah malam ini.

Masih dengan pakaian seragam baseball tanpa sarung tangan dan helm, dia berhadapan langsung dengan Yoongi _hyung_ yang bersedekap dada di depan pagar. Aku memperhatikan dari jendela kamarku di lantai dua.

Terlihat Taehyung _hyung_ yang mungkin sedang menjelaskan tujuannya untuk datang. Yoongi _hyung_ dengan wajah datarnya hanya mengangguk-angguk. Aku percaya dengan Yoongi _hyung_. sore tadi setelah melihatku yang pulang dengan mata sembab, Yoongi _hyung_ tidak berkomentar apapun. Dia hanya berpesan untuk secepat mungkin meredakan bengkak di mataku sebelum Seokjin _hyung_ yang pulang kerja melihatnya dan mengamuk.

Namun, di luar dugaan Yoongi _hyung_ justru membukakan pagar. Membiarkan Taehyung _hyung_ masuk.

Aku menggerutu.

Apa dia juga termakan omongan Taehyung _hyung_?

Pintu kamarku di ketuk tak lama kemudian.

"Dek. Turun lah. Selesaikan ini baik-baik."

"Tidak mau." Aku berseru dari dalam kamar.

"Jeon Jungkook." Yoongi _hyung_ menghela nafas. "Taehyung hanya minta waktu dua menit. Dia sedang latihan untuk lomba Kejuaraan Nasional dan waktu istirahatnya yang hanya dua puluh menit dia luangkan untuk pergi menemuimu. Hargai sedikit perjuangannya, dek."

Cih.

Ogah-ogahan, aku melangkah lunglai menuju pintu kamar. Wajah Yoongi _hyung_ yang sedatar tembok terpampang di depan pintu. Ia mengacak suraiku. "Aku tahu kau sudah dewasa, dek. Jangan gampang cemburu, oke?"

"Aku tidak cemburu. Lagi pula _hyung_ yang memang menyuruhku untuk menjauhinya, kan. Kenapa sekarang malah memihak dia." Kutepis tangannya.

Yoongi _hyung_ hanya terkekeh kecil. "Dia terlihat berbeda sekarang."

Turun dari tangga, Taehyung _hyung_ yang sedang duduk di sofa langsung berdiri begitu melihatku.

Seketika dadaku kembali sesak saat beradu tatap dengannya.

"Aku tinggal. Kalau si kecil ini menangis, jangan harap kau akan pulang dengan selamat." Yoongi _hyung_ berucap santai, mengibaskan tangan lalu segera masuk ke dalam studionya.

Hening di antara kami tercipta.

"Jungkook _-_ _ah_. Kau marah padaku?" Taehyung _hyung_ membuka percakapan.

Aku tidak menjawab. Hanya diam menatap lantai.

"Jeon Jungkook, astaga." Taehyung _hyung_ mendesah frustasi. Ia mengusap wajah kasar. "Aku tidak tahu kesalahanku apa, oke? Kau tiba-tiba pergi, tidak mengangkat panggilanku, pulang cepat, tidak datang untuk latihan rutin, dan Jimin juga tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi. Aku bingung seharian ini, Kook _-_ _ah_. Apa kau marah padaku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu?"

 _Kesalahan._

 _Dia ternyata tidak menyadari kesadarannya sendiri. Konyol sekali._

Tapi aku kembali diam. Tidak ada minat untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Moodku terlanjur hancur. Aku sakit hati.

"Jungkook, tolong jawab aku." Taehyung _hyung_ tidak menyerah. Dia bergerak mendekatiku, hampir menggenggam kedua tanganku sebelum aku lebih dulu melangkah mundur. Menjauhinya.

Taehyung _hyung_ mengacak surainya semakin frustasi. "Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?!"

Aku refleks mendongakkan kepala. Mataku melebar sempurna.

 _Apa dia baru saja membentakku?_

Wajah Taehyung _hyung_ memerah. Tangannya terkepal erat.

" _Ada apa denganku_?" aku berbisik, tertawa miris. "Harusnya aku yang bertanya ke _hyung_! ada apa dengan _hyung_?! kenapa _hyung_ mempermainkanku seperti ini?!"

"Apa?" Taehyung _hyung_ membulatkan bola matanya. "Siapa yang mempermainkanmu, Jeon Jungkook? Aku tidak pernah mempermainkanmu!"

"YA! Kenyataannya _hyung_ mempermainkanku! Apa-apaan di kantin tadi?! Siapa wanita itu?! _hyung_ dengan seenaknya merangkulnya! Aku di lupakan! Dia bahkan menciummu! Apa itu?! kau mempermainkan perasaanku, kan?! Apa rasanya enak mempermainkan perasaan orang, membuatku melayang seolah hanya aku yang kau punya! tapi ternyata kau melakukan hal yang sama kepada mereka semua!"

Hancur sudah pertahananku. Walau begitu, seberusaha mungkin aku mencoba menahan airmata yang semakin menumpuk di pelupuk mata. Aku tidak akan menangis. Tidak akan.

Alis Taehyung _hyung_ menukik sempurna. Tangannya semakin terkepal, wajahnya merah padam.

"Apa.. kau cemburu?"

Aku memalingkan wajah. Tidak menjawab.

"Ini konyol sekali, Jungkook _-ah_. Kau bahkan belum resmi menjadi kekasihku dan sikap protektifmu terlalu kelewatan. Apa salah aku memeluk sahabat lamaku? Apa salah jika dia menciumku? Aku belum resmi menjadi milik orang. Kau bukan siapa-siapaku. Punya hak apa kau untuk melarangku seperti itu? bersikap kekanakan seperti ini, menuduhku telah mempermainkanmu. Ini konyol, konyol sekali."

 _Hatiku mencelos._ Pertahananku hancur tak tersisa.

"Kau membuatku kecewa."

 _Aku akhirnya menangis._

Kata-kata itu tepat menghujam relung hatiku. Ditebas sempurna.

 _Benar. Aku siapa nya Taehyung hyung?_

Namun lebih dari itu, mengetahui fakta bahwa Taehyung _hyung_ lah yang berkata sekasar itu padaku, hatiku terasa di belah dua lalu hancur berkeping-keping.

"Ya, benar. _hik_." Aku susah payah berbicara, menyeka kasar airmata yang tidak berhenti turun dari mata. "Aku, _hiks_ , aku, aku bukan siapa-siapa _hyung_. aku–aku terlalu cemburu. Aku tidak pantas untukmu. Benar, _hiks_ , aku, aku seharusnya sadar diri."

 _Sakit sekali sialan. Dadaku sakit sekali._

Taehyung _hyung_ tidak bergeming di tempat. Aku menangis semakin keras. Tidak dapat mengontrol diri lagi.

Samar-samar kudengar pintu studio Yoongi _hyung_ terbuka.

"Pulang lah, bedebah. Kau adalah orang pertama yang membuat adikku jatuh cinta, dan kau pula yang membuatnya merasakan sakit tak terhingga. Kau tahu, rasanya aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu detik ini juga."

Lenggang.

Tak lama kemudian pintu rumahku tertutup. Yoongi _hyung_ bergerak menarik lembut tanganku untuk kembali ke kamar. Tangisku urung berhenti.

 _Aku benci Taehyung hyung._

 _Aku benci jatuh cinta._

 _._

* * *

 _ _ㅡ_ Kata-kata dan ungkapan yang menjadi dingin di beberapa titik, aku dapat melihat akhir dari hubungan ini._ _ _ㅡ__

* * *

 _._

Hari esoknya, aku tidak masuk sekolah. Jimin _hyung_ datang berkunjung sore nya, membuka pintu kamarku sekilas. Namun melihatku yang hanya meringkuk di balik selimut, dia paham apa yang telah terjadi. Seokjin _hyung_ juga tidak berkomentar apapun.

Besoknya, aku bertemu dengan _dia_ di depan gerbang. Tapi kami seperti orang asing. Saling mengabaikan. Tidak ada lagi _dia_ yang menungguku di depan pintu kelas saat istirahat makan siang, tidak ada lagi tegur sapa bila bertemu di lobby, saat latihan pun aku memilih untuk berdiri sejauh mungkin darinya. Menganggap _dia_ tidak pernah ada di hidupku.

Orang-orang di dalam klub menyadari sikap kami berdua.

Tapi aku tidak peduli.

 _Aku tidak akan peduli tentangnya lagi._

Tatapan kami tak pernah bertemu lagi. _Dia_ juga bersikap sama. Hoseok _sunbae_ yang mengerti keadaan juga tidak pernah mempasangkanku dengan _dia_ saat latihan praktek. Ketika pengumuman hasil tes Kejuaraan Nasional keluar, ketiga senior yang mengikuti tes berhasil lolos. Dan salah satu dari mereka adalah _dia._ Mereka akan di karantina, dan kami semua mengantar kepergian para senior di bandara. Tapi, _bahkan di detik kepergiannya pun, dia tidak melihatku sama sekali._

Segala sesuatu yang terjadi selama dua minggu kemarin bagai halusinasi. Tidak berbekas dan terlupakan begitu saja.

.

.

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

hai, maaf lama baru apdet love scenario lagi hehehe. semoga reader-nim suka dengan chapter ini! saya usahain rajin update lagi deh. makasih banyak yang udah komen + fav + follow + baca fiction super-pendek ini! semoga reader-nim aktif review ya hehehe.

 ** _Last,_**

 ** _Mind To Review?_**

 _sincerely,  
_

XiRuLin.


	6. take VI

**XiRuLin proudly present**

 **'LOVE SCENARIO'**

 **ㅡ** **  
[** bagian enam **]**

ㅡ

.

.

* * *

 _ㅡhingga saat ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. aku tidak tahu rasa takut itu perlahan menggerogotiku.ㅡ_

* * *

.

.

"Kau berubah, Kook _ie_ _._ "

"Eh?"

Kutatap Jimin _hyung_ yang baru saja datang dengan _bat_ di tangan. Nafas kami berdua tersengal. Keringat membanjiri wajah juga badanku. Kami baru saja selesai latihan bertanding. Di seberang lapangan pelatih meneriakkan kata istirahat dua menit. Kami semua mengacungkan jempol.

"Apa ku yang berubah, _hyung_?" aku bertanya ogah-ogahan sembari menegak kasar air minum dari botol.

Jimin _hyung_ mengambil posisi duduk di sampingku. "Dirimu. Sifatmu. Entah mengapa kau dingin sekali sekarang."

"Jangan berlebihan, _hyung_."

"Aku serius, Kook _ie_." Jimin _hyung_ mendengus.

Kami berdua kemudian terdiam. Aku bersandar di bangku, memejamkan mata. Panas, lelah, menyatu jadi satu. Beberapa senior di utus untuk menjadi perwakilan Seoul dalam mengikuti kejuaraan baseball Nasional bersama siswa sekolah lainnya. Dua minggu di karantina di luar kota kemudian berlatih intensif di Incheon, namun di beri kebebasan untuk tetap datang latihan rutin baseball di sekolah masing-masing. Karena itu pula, porsi latihan kami yang di tinggalkan semakin berat. Persiapan pekan olahraga sekolah ku akan di mulai bulan depan. Pelatih tidak ada ampun memberi latihan karena ketidakhadiran Kapten kebanggaan di dalam tim untuk pekan olahraga sekolah.

"Jim, Coach Albert menghubungiku. Kita harus kembali ke asrama sekarang."

 _Suara itu._

 _Aku mengenalnya._

Samar samar kudengar Jimin hyung yang mendesah frustasi. Bangku di sampingku berderit, mungkin Jimin _hyung_ telah bangkit. Aku tidak ada minat membuka mataku yang terpejam. Malas melihat wajahnya.

"Latihan malam ini apa, Tae?"

"Entah. Kudengar dari Jackson, sepertinya lari di pinggir hangang se jauh dua kilometer."

Helaan nafas Jimin _hyung_ semakin terdengar frustasi. "Sialan. lama lama kaki ku semakin pendek ini."

Aku tanpa sadar terkikik pelan.

"Oh, Kook _ie_? Kukira kau tidur."

Kugelengkan kepala. mataku terbuka, dia berdiri menyandar di tiang. Sepersekian detik kami bertatapan, tapi aku menoleh cepat. "Sudah mau berangkat, Jimin _hyung_?"

"Hm." Jimin _hyung_ mengikat tali sepatunya malas-malasan. "Ah, Kook _ie_. Tolong kabari Yoongi _hyung_ , ya. _Handphone_ ku di sita jadi tidak dapat mengabarinya malam ini, mungkin."

"Malas, ah. Biar saja dia rindu padamu setengah mati."

Jimin _hyung_ tertawa. Dia mengacak surai ku asal-asalan. Aku ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Jimin! bola yang tadi kau pukul belum kau ambil, sialan!"

Suara pelatih kami meneriakkan nama Jimin _hyung_ dari seberang lapangan. Tatapannya galak.

"Ah, aku lupa!" Jimin _hyung_ menepuk dahi. Cepat-cepat dia berdiri, langsung berlari ke tengah lapangan.

Aku seketika panik.

 _Sial, kan jadi tinggal kami berdua?!_

Aku buru-buru berdiri, "Jimin _hyung_! minummu!" mengambil asal botol minuman di sampingku dan bersiap menyusul langkah Jimin _hyung_.

"Aku akan pergi, tenang saja."

Suaranya masuk ke indera pendengaranku. Rendah dan datar. Aku terdiam di tempat. Dari ujung mataku, aku dapat melihatnya yang berbalik badan kemudian pergi menjauh.

 _Kenapa mataku terasa berkaca-kaca?_

.

* * *

 _ㅡKesalahan bukan milikmu, tapi milikku seutuhnya. Aku yang bersalah, karena tak mampu mengendalikan harapanku.ㅡ_

* * *

.

Sebulan setelahnya, Tim baseball yang ikut pekan olahraga sekolah kami berhasil meraih juara satu. Setelah melawan lebih dari 20 sekolah di Seoul yang ikut berpartisipasi, Tim baseball yang notabene di isi kelas satu ternyata berhasil melumpuhkan mereka-mereka yang berada di tingkat akhir dan tingkat dua.

Salah satu anggota tim itu adalah aku.

Kemenangan kami di rayakan kecil-kecilan di dalam markas sore harinya. Hanya beberapa senior kelas tiga yang datang untuk memberi selamat kepada kami, kelas dua menyiapkan makanan dan kelas satu sibuk menghabiskannya. Suasana akrab terjalin. Tawa mendominasi, aku juga merasa sangat bahagia. Ini pertandingan resmi pertamaku sejak bergabung dengan Tim Baseball, dan kami berhasil meraih gelar juara.

Hoseok _sunbae_ menyempatkan diri datang mengunjungi kami di tengah padatnya jadwal latihan kejuaraan Nasional. Dia terlihat lelah, kulitnya semakin menggelap. Namun senyumnya mengembang sempurna.

"Hei, bangku di sampingmu kosong?"

Tidak kusangka, Hoseok _sunbae_ memilih untuk menghampiriku yang duduk di pojok ruangan.

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja, _sunbae_. Mau duduk disini?"

"Iya, aku mau berbincang sebentar dengan kekasih baru Kim Taehyung."

Wah.

Sudah lama sekali aku tidak mendengar panggilan itu.

Aku tidak menjawab. Ku lanjutkan acara minum jus jeruk sembari memakan kue tart di piring kecil. Hoseok _sunbae_ duduk dengan tenang, menyeruput cola langsung dari kalengnya.

"Kau dan Taehyung kenapa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, _sunbae_ _._ "

Hening sejenak.

"Taehyung murung sekali sebulan terakhir. Dia memang latihan dengan penuh semangat, tapi senyumnya lenyap. Nafsu makannya turun drastis. Selera humornya jatuh, tidak lucu lagi. Bahkan kebiasaan merokoknya yang berhenti sejak kelas dua kembali dia ulang. Dari pandanganku, si brengsek itu berubah semenjak kau dan dia berhenti saling bertukar ,kan?"

Aku hanya diam.

Hoseok _sunbae_ memainkan kaleng soda nya. "Aku dan Taehyung berteman sejak kelas satu, Jungkook - _ah_. Mengenal anak itu luar dan dalam. Bahkan sempat menyukainya. Dia memang brengsek, ku akui itu. Gampang sekali berpindah hati, suka si A dalam sebulan kemudian bulan berikutnya B datang menarik perhatiannya. Itu hukum alam, sifat bawaan Taehyung. Bukan di buat-buat dan ingin merugikan orang lain."

Ku tolehkan kepalaku. Hoseok _sunbae_ ikut menatapku. "Apa maksud _sunbae_ menceritakan ini padaku?"

Senyum di bibir Hoseok _sunbae_ melebar. Dia mengedikkan bahu. "Kau tahu? Tidak terhitung orang yang di kencani Taehyung. Dia sudah sering di campakkan dan mencampakkan. Tapi Taehyung tidak pernah murung lebih dari sehari. Besoknya, senyum idiotnya telah tercetak sempurna di wajah, seolah dia tidak pernah di tampar wanita kemarin malam." Tangan Hoseok _sunbae_ bergerak mengelus suraiku. "Tapi lihat lah. Sebulan ini Taehyung berubah. Sosok yang tidak pernah kudapati selama tiga tahun aku mengenalnya. Dia uring-uringan seperti anak kecil, menjadi kekanakan dan tidak peduli akan dirinya lagi."

"Bahasa lainnya, dia baru pertama kali mengalami patah hati akut. Dan itu karenamu, Jeon Jungkook."

Lenggang.

Suara – suara berisik teman-temanku di tengah ruangan tidak lagi terdengar. Kepalaku tertunduk, rasa kue tart yang masih tertinggal di mulutku berubah menjadi pahit.

Sebulan ini orang-orang di sekitarku berusaha dengan baik untuk tidak mengungkit-ungkit nama Taehyung saat aku berada di dekat mereka. Teman-teman kelasku juga mengerti, bersikap seolah aku tidak pernah dekat dengan sunbae tampan dari gedung sebelah.

Dan ketika nama Taehyung akhirnya kembali kudengar, rasa sakit dan sesak hinggap di dada.

Aku tidak tahu maksud sesak ini.

Aku tidak tahu mengapa mataku kembali berkaca-kaca.

"Jungkook- _ah_ _._ " Hoseok _sunbae_ memecah keheningan.

"Yakin tidak rindu pada Taehyung?"

...

Pertanyaan itu tepat menghujam relungku.

Ku anggukkan kepala pelan, menelungkupkan kepala di balik kedua lenganku.

 _Aku rindu._

 _Aku rindu Taehyung hyung._

.

* * *

 _ㅡAku menyadari semuanya, kecuali satu, bahwa rasa itu bernama cinta.ㅡ_

* * *

.

Hari ini hari Jum'at.

Dua hari lagi kejuaraan Nasional resmi di buka. Berlokasi di Lapangan Baseball Gwangju, para anggota baseball sibuk berebut tiket untuk menontonnya. Aku mendapat satu, tapi hanya tiket nonton final. Entah mengapa, aku rasa tim baseball kota kami akan berhasil hingga ke babak final. Didikan mereka di lakukan selama dua bulan, tidak berbelah kasih dan penuh perjuangan. Aku tahu hasil latihan keras tidak akan mengkhianati hasil. Mereka pasti dapat tiba di final.

Sekolahku berjalan biasa saja hari ini. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Pagi hari di mulai dengan pelajaran Matematika yang membosankan di lanjutkan dengan sastra inggris yang di ajarkan oleh guru baru berusia muda bernama Kim Namjoon, juga runtutan pelajaran menguras tenaga lainnya.

Bel istirahat tanda makan siang berbunyi. Teman-temanku berseru senang. Akhirnya waktu yang dinantikan tiba juga. Aku tertawa melihat tingkah laku mereka. Guru kami keluar dari kelas.

 _Hari ini makan apa, ya._

"Jeon Jungkook!"

Ketua kelas ku–Yugyeom–berlari dari arah pintu dengan tergesa-gesa. Aku yang sedang membereskan meja mengerjap bingung. Kenapa anak ini?

"Jungkook! Hah hah, Jungkook!" Dia tiba di hadapanku. Nafasnya tersengal. Wajahnya horror.

Aku mengeryit. "Kau kenapa, Yugyeom?"

"ITU!" dia menatapku, telunjuknya mengarah ke pintu. Wajahnya semakin horor. "Ada Taehyung _sunbae_ di depan pintu! Dia mencarimu!"

Buku cetak yang ku genggam terlepas begitu saja.

 _Apa?_

 _Taehyung hyung?_

 _Kenapa dia ada disini?_

"Sepertinya datang langsung dari Incheon. Dia hanya pakai hoodie dan celana jeans. Bukan seragam sekolah. Bagaimana, Jungkook?"

Aku menghela nafas, kuusap wajahku kasar. "Apa yang harus kulakukan, Yugyeom?"

"Temui saja."

Suara lain dari belakangku terdengar. Itu Mingyu–temanku. Dia menimpuk kepalaku dengan buku. "Sebelum kau menyesal, temui saja."

Kuhela nafasku sekali lagi.

Baiklah. Aku akan menemuinya.

Dengan perasaan yang berdebar aku menuju pintu kelas yang masih tertutup. Siluet Taehyung _hyung_ terlihat, bersandar di dinding koridor, bermain handphone. Seketika mataku memanas.

 _Bulan berapa terakhir kali aku melihatnya di depan pintu seperti ini._

Kubuka pintu dengan perlahan.

Taehyung _hyung_ sadar. Dia mendongakkan kepala. dengan cepat _handphone_ nya di masukkan ke dalam saku jaket, pandangannya lurus tepat di mataku.

"Hei, Jungkook- _ah_."

Aku tidak menjawab. Kutundukkan kepala, bersandar di jendela kelas. Kami saling berhadapan, siswa-siswa yang lewat di antara kami melirik penuh penasaran, namun tidak ada yang mengganggu.

Taehyung _hyung_ melangkah mendekat dengan canggung. Hanya sepersekian detik, tangan Taehyung _hyung_ bergerak ke belakang kepalaku, menarik tengkukku cepat hingga dahiku langsung bertabrakan dengan bahunya.

Aku terkesiap.

Taehyung _hyung_ memeluk kepalaku dengan erat. Dia ikut menyandarkan kepala di bahuku.

 _Mataku memanas._

"Maaf, tapi aku benar-benar tidak bisa menahan diri lagi." Taehyung _hyung_ menghela nafas. suaranya terdengar dengan jelas di telinga. hangat dan mendebarkan.

Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Kami terdiam dengan posisi yang sama selama beberapa menit.

 _Bau tubuhnya, hangat tangannya, suaranya, detak jantungnya, aku rindu._

 _Aku rindu Taehyung hyung._

Kusembunyikan airmataku yang lolos jatuh ke pipi di balik bahunya yang lebar. Ku tenggelamkan wajahku di bahunya, mencoba menghirup bau Taehyung _hyung_ sebanyak yang ku bisa.

Taehyung _hyung_ bergerak mengelus suraiku dengan sangat lembut.

"Jungkook- _ah_ , mau bertaruh?"

 _Deja vu._

Aku bergumam, mengatur suara agar dia tidak tahu kalau aku sedang menangis. "Taruhan apa, _hyung_?"

Kini satu tangannya ikut memeluk tubuhku. Di tarik semakin dekat, hingga tidak ada jarak yang tersisa di antara kami. Aku tanpa sadar mencengkram erat jaket hoodie Taehyung _hyung_. debaran dada ini menyiksaku.

"Ayo kita taruhan. Jika saat final nanti aku dapat melakukan home run, maka kau harus melakukan sesuatu untukku. Bila tidak, aku akan melakukan apapun yang kau mau."

 _Taruhan kali pertama kita bertemu._

Aku tertawa kecil. " _Hyung_ yakin? Nanti kalah lagi, bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan. Kali ini aku sudah berlatih secara maksimal." Jawab Taehyung _hyung_. Ia ikut terkekeh. "Aku yakin tidak akan kalah lagi darimu, Jungkook- _ah_."

"Hm, percaya diri sekali~"

Dia tertawa.

"Jadi? Bagaimana?"

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Baiklah. Ayo lakukan."

Pelukan itu terlepas. Kami bertatapan. Taehyung _hyung_ menyunggingkan senyum lebar. Dan refleks bibirku juga tertarik keatas.

"Baiklah. Sampai jumpa hari minggu, Jungkook _-_ _ah_ _._ "

Aku kembali mengangguk.

 _Apa sang hati telah berhasil mengalahkan sang ego?_

 _Entahlah._

 _Aku masih ragu apakah harus kembali jatuh ke lubang yang sama, atau menyerah dan membiarkan perasaan ini menguasaiku._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _To Be Continued_

* * *

untuk menjawab pertanyaan reader-nims, saya sebenernya ga buat Jungkook jadi menye disini. but, karena berhubung dia anak bungsu, dan punya dua kakak cowo yang overprotektif dan gapernah jatuh cinta, saya rasa sifat dia emang wajar bisa kayak gini. dia ga cengeng, tapi emosional dan polos. dan ga selamanya anak baseball ataupun basket itu jiwanya tangguh loh, temen saya banyak anak olahraga tapi cengeng banget wkwk.

 _ **Last,**_

 _ **Mind To Review?**_

 _sincerely_

XiRuLin.


	7. take VII

**XiRuLin proudly present**

 **'LOVE SCENARIO'**

 **ㅡ** **  
 **[**** bagian ketujuh **]**

ㅡ

.

* * *

ㅡ _you gave me the best of me, so you'll give you the best of you_ _ㅡ_

* * *

.

.

Kejadian hari Jum'at kemarin tidak lantas membuatku dan Taehyung _hyung_ berbaikan. Aku dan dia tidak bertemu selama dua hari ini. Tim kejuaraan Nasional telah di larang keluar dari Asrama, pelatihan insentif. Aku juga tidak mendapat satupun pesan masuk dari Taehyung _hyung_ , padahal tadi malam Jimin _hyung_ sempat menghubungi Yoongi _hyung_ dengan suara luar biasa cemas saat tahu kalau kakakku yang kedua itu sedang terserang demam tinggi.

Aku menatap kosong _handphone_ yang tergeletak begitu saja di atas meja makan.

 _Dia tidak sedang mempermainkanku lagi, kan?_

"Dek, percaya saja lah dengan Taehyung."

Yoongi _hyung_ datang dari arah dapur. Di dahi nya tertempel kompres penurun demam, wajahnya yang pucat kini memerah. Yoongi _hyung_ duduk di hadapanku, menegak air hangat dari gelas.

Ku putar bola mataku malas. " _Hyung_ , Jimin _hyung_ sudah menyuruhmu untuk istirahat di kamar saja."

"Si pendek itu berlebihan. Omong-omong, kau akan pergi sebentar sore?"

"Hum. Tugas kelompokku tidak bisa di tinggalkan." Aku mengangguk. Kuhela nafasku pelan. "Tapi hyung bagaimana? Siapa yang akan jaga?"

Yoongi _hyung_ mendengus, di kibaskannya tangannya. "Seokjin pulang dua jam lagi. Kudengar kekasihnya mau datang kesini."

"AH! Kekasih Jin _hyung_ bernama Kim Namjoon kan, _hyung_?"

"Iya." Dahi Yoongi _hyung_ terlipat. "Kenapa?"

Aku tertawa. "Dia mengajar di sekolahku, _hyung_. pantas saja wajahnya tidak asing."

Yoongi _hyung_ ikut tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu, si bodoh itu konyol sekali bertemu dengan Namjoon di tempat prakteknya. Cih, bagaimana bisa seorang dokter menjalin hubungan dengan pasiennya sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa, _hyung_. itu romantis." Aku tersenyum lebar.

Yoongi _hyung_ menepuk jidat, beralih mengacak surai ku sekilas lalu beranjak dari duduknya. "Sana siap-siap. Kalau Taehyung menyakitimu lagi, jangan khawatir. Aku akan langsung terbang kesana untuk meninjunya, dek."

Tawaku meledak.

.

* * *

 _ _ㅡ_ setelah sekian lama jauh darimu, aku mulai sadar. Hanya kamulah orang yang dapat memahamiku_ _ㅡ_

* * *

.

 _Apa kubilang._

Tim dari Seoul pasti akan berhasil masuk ke babak final. Setelah berjuang berhari-hari di babak penyisihan, nama mereka benar-benar tertera di layar sebagai tim yang akan bertanding final malam ini.

Sorak-sorak menyemangati ramai di sekelilingku. Stadion ini ramai akan teriakan para pendukung tiap tim. Ada sekitar 30 ribu orang yang datang menonton, Lapangan Baseball Gwangju padat dan sesak. Atribut pendukung dari tiap tim di bagikan, syal-syal di lambaikan, teriakan yel-yel, dan berbagai macam keseruan lainnya yang semakin menyemarakkan suasana stadion malam ini.

Pembawa acara dan pembicara sibuk berseru-seru, berlomba-lomba memberi prediksi siapa kah yang akan menjadi pemenang untuk Kejuaraan Nasional Tahun ini. Nama Tim Seoul di kaitkan dengan sekolah ku yang kali ini berhasil memasukkan lima anggota terbaiknya untuk ikut mewakili Tim Seoul. Jumlah terbanyak dan di sebut sebut sebagai kunci keberhasilan Tim Seoul tahun ini. Wajah Taehyung _hyung_ muncul di layar besar yang terpampang di tiap sisi stadion, teriakan semakin bergemuruh. Orang-orang berseru histeris melihat wajahnya yang tampan dan penuh kepercayaan diri. Tersenyum sangat menawan dengan bat di bahu, topi baseball bertuliskan ' _captain_ ', dan seragam baseball berwarna putih dengan garis hitam. Para pakar meramal kalau sosok Kim Taehyung akan menempuh jalan atlit yang penuh dengan bunga, dia dapat sukses di usianya yang masih muda. Gemilang dan membanggakan.

Aku baru tahu kalau ternyata posisi Taehyung _hyung_ sebagai kapten di tim ini.

 _Luar biasa sekali._

Darahku berdesir, dadaku berdegup kencang. Aneh rasanya, melihat orang yang selama ini selalu kucintai, orang yang beberapa hari yang lalu memelukku sangat erat, menawarkan taruhan bodoh dan tersenyum sangat lebar ternyata adalah orang yang sangat di banggakan bagi kota Seoul.

 _Taehyung hyung keren._ Aku berbisik penuh kekaguman.

"Jeon Jungkook!" Suara yang memanggilku terdengar dari kerumunan orang-orang yang berjalan berdesak-desakan di jalan di atasku. Aku menengadahkan kepala, berusaha mencari siapa yang dengan kerasnya memanggil namaku itu.

Mataku membulat. "Ah! Minhyun _hyung_!"

Pelakunya adalah Minhyun _hyung_ , salah satu seniorku di dalam klub baseball. Dia tidak sendiri, tim baseball sekolah kami berdiri di belakangnya, berusaha melawan arus manusia. Aku melambaikan tangan dengan semangat. Senang rasanya melihat kehadiran mereka.

"Kau kapan datang, Kook?" Daniel _hyung_ bertanya ketika mereka akhirnya tiba di tempatku. Langsung mengambil tempat duduk di bawah, kiri, kanan, serta atasku. Jaehwan _sunbae_ memberiku satu porsi popcorn dan sekaleng soda. Aku bergumam terima kasih.

"Baru saja, _hyung_. menit terakhir Geochang mengalahkan Jeolla-do tadi."

"Gila, dan kau sudah mendapat tempat senyaman ini? Dari tadi siang kami berdiri berdesak-desakan, panas-panasan. Tidak adil sekali."

Aku tergelak mendengar gerutu para _sunbae_ ku.

"Kook _-_ _ah_ , kau ada janji dengan Taehyung, ya?"

"Eh?" Kutatap Jongin _sunbae_ yang asik memakan popcorn di bangku bawah. "Janji apa, _sunbae_?"

"Ah, benar juga." Minhyun _hyung_ malah ikut berbicara. "Tadi pagi saat di ruang pemain, Taehyung bilang kalau tim Seoul menang, dia harus diberikan kesempatan berbicara saat sesi sepatah dua kata untuk pemenang."

Pipiku bersemu. _Apa ini soal taruhan kami?_

"Uh. Aku tidak tahu, _sunbae_." Jawabku, menggelengkan kepala.

Jongin _sunbae_ terkekeh kecil. "Mungkin tidak ada hubungan nya dengan Jungkook. Kau tahu, si idiot itu senang mencari sensasi."

Kami semua tertawa.

Suara-suara dari lapangan di bawah sana terdengar. Pembawa acara mengumumkan kalau pertandingan final akan di mulai lima menit lagi. Sorak-sorai kembali ramai menggema di dalam stadion. Lampu sorot lapangan di redupkan, terus berganti warna, begitu indah. Panitia sibuk hilir mudik di pinggir lapangan, sementara kameramen dan tim wartawan telah menyiapkan kamera dan alat perekam mereka.

"Terima kasih, ya. Jungkook."

Suara Minhyun _hyung_ kembali terdengar dari sampingku.

Aku menolehkan kepala. dahiku berkerut. "Untuk apa, _hyung_?"

Dia tertawa kecil. "Kau tahu, motivasi Taehyung besar sekali untuk bisa menang kejuaraan ini. Tadi malam aku berkunjung ke asrama mereka. Dia sedang merokok di beranda kamar, tatapannya menerawang. Saat berbicara denganku, Taehyung terus mengatakan kalau dia akan menang kali ini. Katanya, itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuatmu percaya padanya."

Aku termenung.

 _Apa nya yang jadi motivasi. Aku pasti hanya merepotkannya. Bertindak kekanakan, membuat fokusnya buyar dan semakin merepotkan Taehyung hyung._

"Aku tidak melakukan apapun, _hyung_. dia memang luar biasa." Ucapku pelan.

Minhyun _hyung_ mengusak suraiku. Senyumnya yang sehangat musim semi dia singgungkan dengan tenang. "Tapi kenyataannya, pesona mu memang membuat si _playboy_ itu asli bertekuk lutut."

Pipiku merona.

Cepat-cepat aku menganggukkan kepala, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipi. "Uh, terima kasih, _hyung_ _._ "

Dia tertawa.

Lima menit kemudian, pertandingan final resmi di mulai.

Lampu lapangan mati total. Suara pembawa acara yang menyuruh kami untuk berdiri menggema di dalam kegelapan yang hanya di terangi cahaya rembulan dan bintang-bintang. Orang-orang mengikuti, berdiri bersama. Lagu kebangsaan Korea Selatan tiba-tiba terputar. Tepat saat itu juga seluruh lampu lapangan kembali di nyalakan, dan pemain - pemain kedua tim telah sempurna berbaris di tengah lapangan. Tangan mereka di taruh di dada. Menyanyikan lagu kebangsaan dengan lantang walaupun aku tidak bisa mendengar suara mereka. Para penonton ikut bernyanyi bersama, khidmat menyelimuti seisi lapangan. Wajah pemain itu menunjukkan raut penuh keseriusan.

 _Merinding_. Itu lah perasaan satu-satunya yang dapat kugambarkan sekarang.

Di antara barisan tim Seoul berseragam putih hitam, ada Taehyung _hyung_ yang berdiri paling ujung. Bersandingan dengan Kapten tim Geochang. Mereka berdua adalah center. Tatapan Taehyung _hyung_ memancarkan keseriusan yang nyata. Dapat kulihat tangannya yang berada di dada meremas seragamnya kuat.

 _Tuhan. Tolong biarkan mereka menang._

Aku memanjatkan doa tidak berhenti di dalam hati. Dadaku berdegup kencang.

Lagu selesai. Peluit nyaring di bunyikan. Para penonton kembali disuruh duduk, sedangkan pemain – pemain kedua tim segera berlari menyalami para wasit lalu menuju bangku tim mereka. Kembang api di ledakkan ke atas langit, orang orang riuh rendah menyemangati. Gemuruh penonton semakin membahana. Yel-yel kedua tim yang mewakilkan tiap provinsi dari Korea Selatan di lantangkan dengan sangat membara. Ini adalah taruhan harga diri. Kota Seoul baru kali ini masuk ke dalam babak final. Tercetak untuk pertama kalinya. Penduduk Seoul sangat bersemangat karena mengetahui kalau Ibukota ini akhirnya memiliki tim Baseball SMA yang membanggakan.

Satu-satu profil pemain yang akan memulai pinning pertama di munculkan di layar lebar. Tim Seoul ternyata memenangkan undian dan menjadi Tim yang akan bertindak sebagai pemain. Wajah Hoseok _sunbae_ paling pertama muncul di layar. Aku dan tim baseball sekolah kami spontan berteriak se kencang-kencangnya.

"MAJU KAU, JUNG HOSEOK!" Daniel _sunbae_ sampai berdiri dari duduknya, mengacungkan kepalan tinju ke atas kuat-kuat. Kami semua tergelak.

Nama Hoseok _sunbae_ di sebutkan dari speaker, bertepatan dengan itu dia berlari masuk ke tengah lapangan. Orang-orang berseru-seru menyemangati. Wajahnya yang berwibawa terpancar jelas, senyumnya menawan dan penuh kepercayaan diri. Aku dan yang lain semakin bersorak-sorak.

 _"Jung Hoseok, Pitcher Tim Seoul. Di babak melawan Tim Busan kemarin dia berhasil memainkan peran emas dengan meng out kan 6 pemain Busan, 18 strike berturut-turut. Tanpa ampun. Lemparannya gesit dan tegas. Tim Geochang harus berhati-hati apabila berhadapan dengannya di half pinning."_

Layar berganti menjadi wajah Jimin _hyung._

Kali ini giliran aku yang berdiri, "JIMIN _HYUNG_! KAU PASTI BISAA!" ku teriakkan namanya sekeras dan sekencang mungkin. Popcornku sampai jatuh ke lantai. Minhyun _hyung_ dan yang lain tergelak, juga beberapa orang yang duduk di sekitarku.

Jimin _hyung_ berlari masuk ke tengah lapangan. Dia melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah tribun penonton, senyumnya mengembang dari ujung hingga ujung. Kami tergelak, dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh.

 _"Park Jimin, Shortstop Tim Seoul. Si kecil dari Tim Seoul ini seperti berjodoh dengan bola. Saat bola melambung ke second base, magnet di tangannya pasti akan menarik bola itu dengan sempurna. Tim Ilsan yang terkenal dengan kecepatan lari yang di atas rata-rata di taklukkan sangat mudah oleh Park Jimin. Satu lagi AnggotaTim Seoul yang patut di waspadai Tim Geochang."_

Beberapa wajah kemudian menyusul di sebutkan. Para pendukung Tim Seoul tidak berhenti melambai-lambaikan syal, yel-yel yang di sorakkan, juga bunyi terompet dan segala macam lainnya. Sepertinya sekolah-sekolah yang ikut bergabung di dalam Tim Seoul membawa hampir seluruh siswa mereka untuk memberi dukungan kepada para pemain dari Tim Seoul. Lapangan Baseball Gwangju ramai oleh semarak para remaja.

Delapan orang telah berdiri di tengah lapangan. Pemain terakhir dari Tim Seoul di munculkan di layar, _Taehyung_ _hyung lah orangnya._

Spontan teriakan histeris dari berbagai penjuru yang di dominasi kaum hawa bergemuruh. Supporter Tim Seoul berseru menyemangati dengan sangat lantang. Aku dan para senior juga demikian, berdiri bersama dan meneriakkan nama Taehyung _hyung_ sekencang yang kami bisa.

"KAPTEN! MAJU LAH!" Kami berteriak bersama dengan kepalan tinju di dada, seruan yang selama ini selalu kami layangkan untuk memberi dukungan kepada Taehyung _hyung_ apabila dia habis di marahi oleh sang Pelatih.

Taehyung _hyung_ masuk ke dalam tengah lapangan. Dia tidak berlari, tidak ada senyum di wajahnya. Tatapannya tajam, kakinya melangkah dengan tenang. Ada bat yang dia rangkul di bahu, wajahnya datar dan memancarkan aura kapten yang kental. Para kameramen berlomba-lomba membidik _angle_ terbaik untuk mengambil gambar Taehyung _hyung_ , lampu sorot di arahkan tepat ke sosoknya. Taehyung _hyung_ sempat mengedarkan pandangan ke tribun penonton, seperti mencari sesuatu.

Aku merinding.

 _Dia keren sekali._

 _"Ini lah dia yang paling di tunggu-tunggu. Bintang lapangan baru kita, Kim Taehyung. Sang kapten Tim Seoul yang juga seorang Kapten Baseball di Seoul High School. Aura Kaptennya tidak dapat di ragukan lagi, apalagi dengan kemampuannya. Mencetak perfect home run empat kali berturut-turut. Dia tidak tertandingkan. Batter handal sekaligus kunci emas keberhasilan Tim Seoul mencapai titik ini."_ Pembicara berseru-seru memuji Taehyung _hyung_ dengan menggebu-gebu.

 _"Apabila performa Kim Taehyung dalam mencetak perfect home run kembali dia torehkan malam ini, sudah dapat di pastikan piala pemenang akan di bawa pulang oleh Tim Seoul."_

Aku terpaku.

 _Home run?_

Jadi Taehyung _hyung_ benar-benar berlatih kemampuannya untuk _home run_? dia tidak main-main tentang taruhan kami. Apa-apaan perfect _home run_ itu. _dia-dia, masih anak SMA, kan?_

Senyumku mengembang sempurna. Dadaku berdegup kencang.

 _Taehyung hyung, aku berjanji akan mengikuti apapun perintahmu. Karena itu, tolong, menang lah._

 _Aku mencintaimu._

Taehyung _hyung_ yang berdiri di bawah sana tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah. Dia tepat berdiri di jalur pandangku, dan entah mengapa.. kami bertatapan.

 _Eh? Bagaimana dia menemukanku?_

Taehyung _hyung_ perlahan tersenyum. Menatapku tepat di mata walau kami berjarak ratusan meter. Tangannya yang memegang bat di acungkan ke atas. Orang-orang terdiam, bingung akan kelakuan pemuda tersebut di tengah lapangan.

 _Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan diriku_ , tanganku bergerak sendiri, mengepal dan teracung ke atas. Sudut bibirku tertarik ke atas, tersenyum lebar seperti hal nya Taehyung _hyung_.

"KALAHKAN MEREKA, TAEHYUNG _HYUNG_!"

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa suaraku sampai di telinga nya. Dia tersenyum semakin lebar, mengangguk satu kali lalu akhirnya berlari kecil ke posisi batter di tengah lapangan.

"BAWA PULANG PIALA ITU UNTUK SEOUL!" Perlahan, orang-orang di sekitar ku ikut berseru, saling bersahut-sahutan. Lapangan bertambah ramai, berkali-kali lipat dari sebelumnya. Suasana menjadi ricuh. Kedua supporter Tim berlomba-lomba mendukung Tim andalan mereka. Para seniorku entah sejak kapan telah memegang terompet di tangan, di tiupkan untuk menambah semarak lapangan.

Pinning pertama resmi di mulai setelah perkenalan anggota tim Geochang selesai. Supporter mereka tidak kalah meriahnya, dan kekuatan mereka juga tidak boleh di pandang sebelah mata.

Taehyung _hyung_ berperan sebagai pemukul pertama. Orang-orang di sekitarku saling berbisik-bisik. Gila, Tim Seoul memang tidak mengenal ampun. Langsung menurunkan pemain utama sebagai pembuka.

"Wah, Coach Albert mengerikan." Minhyun _hyung_ berkomentar. Dia menyeringai. "Sudah kuduga Taehyung akan di jadikan pembuka. Dia benar-benar berniat mempromosikan Taehyung untuk MLB."

"MLB? Major League Baseball yang terkenal itu?" Aku mengeryitkan dahi. "Apa hubungannya MLB dengan ini, _hyung_?"

"Tentu saja ada, Jungkook _-_ _ah_. Kejuaraan Nasional Korea Selatan selalu di saksikan oleh petinggi-petinggi MLB. Kau lihat orang-orang barat di seberang sana?" Daniel _hyung_ ikut menimpali. Telunjuknya mengarah ke seberang kami.

Aku terperanjat. Wajah wajah mereka tidak asing. "I-itu.. Los Angeles Dodgers team?"

"Iya." Daniel _hyung_ tertawa kecil. "Setiap tahun mereka tidak pernah absen menonton Kejuaraan Nasional tingkat SMA. Mereka mencari bibit-bibit baru untuk di bawa menjadi anggota tim di MLB."

"Seperti Ryu Hyun Jin?"

"Nah, benar sekali." Minhyun _hyung_ tertawa. "Dan si brengsek Taehyung pasti telah memikat hati mereka. Coach Albert sadar akan potensi yang di miliki si bodoh itu."

 _Apa itu tandanya.. Taehyung hyung akan tinggal di Amerika?_

Di bawah sana, Taehyung _hyung_ telah memasang kuda-kuda. Pitcher Tim Geochang bersiap dengan bola di tangan. Hoseok _sunbae_ menjadi First baser, Jimin _hyung_ Second baser, dan satu pemain dari sekolah lain menjadi Third Baser.

Peluit di bunyikan.

Pitcher tersebut mengayunkan tangan dengan kecepatan bagai kincir angin, tenang tapi bertenaga. Taehyung _hyung_ mengeratkan genggaman di bat.

 _Berhasil lah, berhasil lah.._

Bola kemudian di lemparkan. Aura lapangan menjadi tegang. Nafasku tercekat seiring bola melambung di udara.

Detik berikutnya, bat Taehyung _hyung_ berhasil memukul bola. Bola itu bergerak cepat berlawanan arah, melesat seperti peluru. Seluruh mata mengikuti arah bola, terus melaju ke arah timur, tidak membiarkan satu jari pun menyentuh mahkotanya.

Kami semua terkesiap. Menahan nafas.

" _HOME RUNN!"_

Teriakan dari pembawa acara berhasil menyadarkan kami. Spontan, lapangan bergemuruh luar biasa kencang.Bola tersebut sukses jatuh di luar pagar lapangan.

" _HOME RUUUUUNNN_ _!_ " orang-orang berdiri, bertepuk tangan. Histeris dan menggelora.

Para _sunbae_ berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. "KIM TAEHYUNG, KAU KEREN SEKALI SIALAN!" Daniel _sunbae_ dan Jaehwan _sunbae_ sampai memukul-mukul bangku untuk melampiaskan rasa bahagia mereka.

Aku tersenyum tidak kalah lebarnya. Mataku berkaca-kaca.

Taehyung _hyung_ tertawa di bawah sana, dia melempar bat nya ke tanah, langsung berlari sekencang mungkin melintasi tiap base. Hoseok _sunbae_ dan Jimin _hyung_ juga ikut tertawa lepas, mereka berlari dengan bahagia, saling meninju satu sama lain saat tiba di _home plate_. Kulihat wajah Coach Albert yang memerah, efek senang yang telah melampaui kata-kata.

 _"Perfect home run untuk kelima kalinya, dan ini baru pembukaan, demi tuhan! Aku merinding! Tim Seoul gila sekali! Mereka tidak ada ampun untuk membuat Tim lawan merasa tertekan! Argh! Aku mungkin sebentar lagi akan menjadi fans Kim Taehyung!"_

Dia berhasil.

Aku menahan tangis. Senyumku telah mengembang sempurna.

 _Taehyung hyung, kau berhasil._

 _._

* * *

 _ _ㅡ_ Karena bagiku , mencintaimu adalah bahagiaku. mencintaimu adalah sumber kehidupanku_ _ㅡ_

* * *

.

Waktu berlalu cepat.

Tiga jam penentuan final yang tidak di rasa akhirnya selesai. Pemenangnya? Tentu saja Tim Seoul dengan kemenangan mutlak. 5-1.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menonton Kejuaraan Nasional secara langsung, dan sukses membuatku semakin jatuh hati kepada olahraga ini. Performa tim yang masuk final sangat lah menghibur para penonton. mereka telah di didik seperti seorang pemain profesional dengan tingkat keraguan nol persen. Pantas saja banyak wajah-wajah penting yang datang menonton di bangku VIP, beberapa adalah para pemain baseball Nasional juga wajah-wajah berdarah amerika lainnya.

Dan Tim Seoul dengan eloknya berhasil merenggut perhatian mereka dengan menjadi pemenang utama.

 _"Malam ini adalah malam yang luar biasa! Sebagian dari kita memang telah menebak siapa yang akan menjadi juara, namun permainan Tim Geochang jauh di luar perkiraan. Mereka lawan yang sangat kuat, sebanding dengan Tim Seoul yang memiliki beberapa pemain terbaik. Ah, rasanya suaraku sudah habis karena terlalu banyak berteriak. Asli, para remaja-remaja manis ini sukses membuatku jatuh hati. Semoga saja para penonton juga demikian."_

Tepuk tangan tidak berkesudahan bergema memenuhi lapangan. Orang-orang ramai-ramai bersorak memberi selamat kepada Tim Seoul. Para supporter Tim Geochang juga ikut bersorak menyemangati, mereka menerima kekalahan dengan sportif.

Para pemain kini berdiri di tengah lapangan, beserta para pejabat tinggi Negara, Presiden Negara, juga penyelenggara Kejuaraan Nasional.

"Sekarang, waktunya penerimaan hadiah!"

Aku bersorak bersama para senior. Senyum kami mengembang sempurna, rasa haru hinggap di dalam hati. Ada perasaan bangga ketika melihat wajah-wajah yang kami kenal itu kini terpampang di layar besar, disaksikan oleh jutaan warga Korea Selatan sebagai pemenang utama Kejuaraan Nasional Baseball.

"Gila, siapa sangka mereka berhasil menang." Minhyun _hyung_ berkomentar di sampingku. Tatapannya tidak lepas dari lapangan, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum terlebar yang pernah kulihat.

Para senior yang lain mengangguk menyetujui, tersenyum bangga.

"Aku senang sekali, astaga. Untung saja Coach mengajukan Jimin dan Hoseok untuk menemani Taehyung. Kalau aku, mana bisa sampai sejauh ini."

"Wah, ternyata kau sadar diri juga, Jaehwan."

"Sialan."

Tawa kami menggelegar melihat pertengkaran Jongin _sunbae_ dan Jaehwan _sunbae_.

Di bawah sana, penyerahan piala dan medali sedang di lakukan. Presiden Negara kami mengalungkan satu-satu medali emas di tiap anggota Tim Seoul. Saat giliran Taehyung hyung, Presiden menepuk beberapa kali bahu Taehyung hyung lalu mengulas senyum bangga. Taehyung hyung balas tersenyum, membungkukkan badan hormat.

Mereka kemudian mengambil gambar. Orang-orang semakin bertepuk tangan meriah, gemuruh membahana. Sorak-sorakan tidak henti yang memekakan telinga namun menyenangkan untuk di dengar.

MC yang sedari tadi memandu acara ternyata kini telah ikut berdiri di tengah lapangan. Dia berseri-seri menatap satu-satu wajah anggota Tim Seoul.

 _"Jadi, mari kita mendengar sepatah dua kata dari pemenang! Ada baiknya Kapten lah yang mewakili para anggota timnya. Ah, kau memang semakin terlihat tampan kalau dari dekat, Kim Taehyung. Bisa beri aku tanda tangan di belakang sebentar?"_

Orang-orang tertawa. Juga Taehyung _hyung_ yang mengangguk penuh canda. Dia kemudian di beri mic. _"_ _Tentu saja akan kuberi, Lee-ssi. Terima kasih karena telah menjadi tim promotorku selama pertandingan tadi."_

Kali ini gelak tawaku pun membahana. Orang-orang menggelengkan kepala atas kepawaian Taehyung _hyung_ mengambil hati publik.

Taehyung _hyung_ menegakkan badan, menatap tepat di kamera yang sedang menyorotnya. Senyumnya terlukis sempurna di wajah. _"_ _Pertama – tama, saya sangat berterima kasih kepada pelatih kami, Coach Albert yang telah berjuang keras selama dua bulan ini dalam mendidik kami. Tanpa beliau kami benar-benar tidak akan sampai di titik ini. Juga anggota Tim Seoul yang juga sangat luar biasa, sungguh-sungguh mempercayai saya dan melakukan yang terbaik demi menjalin kerja sama tim yang spektakuler, kalian lah alasan piala ini tiba di tangan kita. Sekolah kami Seoul High School, Cheongdam-dong High School, Hanlim High School, Seoul Music Art High School, terima kasih atas dukungan dari kalian. Juga para penonton dan pendukung yang tidak berhenti memberi kami motivasi, kami merasa kerja keras kami selama dua bulan ini benar-benar terbayar. Terima kasih karena sudah membuat kami merasakan moment eufora ini secara sempurna."_

Saat teriakan orang-orang menggema dan bergemuruh, Taehyung _hyung_ perlahan mengubah posisi berdirinya. Dia kini menatap ke arah timur, mengabaikan sorotan kamera.

 _Menatapku._

Aku mematung seketika. Dadaku berdegup luar biasa kencang.

"Hei, kenapa dia melihat kita?" Daniel _hyung_ berseru panik.

Jaehwan _sunbae_ memucat. "Tunggu, si bodoh itu tidak akan melakukan hal – hal konyol kan? Ini di siarkan di seluruh negeri, sialan."

Aku tidak dapat berkata apapun. Tatapanku terkunci dengan tatapan Taehyung _hyung_ yang entah mengapa berhasil kutemui walau jarak kami ratusan meter jauhnya.

 _"Dan, yah izinkan saya untuk berbicara tentang diri saya dulu selama dua menit ini."_ Taehyung _hyung_ tertawa kecil, orang-orang juga ikut tertawa.

Dia menarik nafas, lalu menghembuskan perlahan. Senyum Taehyung hyung mengembang seiring dengan tatapannya yang semakin terkunci denganku.

 _"Untuk segala keberhasilanku dalam mencetak home run yang sebenarnya juga sangat sulit kupercayai, untuk segala kepercayaan diriku dan kesungguhanku dalam memenangkan ini, untuk dia yang menjadi sumber dari itu semua, Jeon Jungkook. Ini mungkin terdengar sombong, tapi aku nyatanya berhasil mengalahkanmu. Jadi_ _–"_

 _"–karena aku telah memenangkan taruhan kita, mau menjadi kekasihku?"_

 _Waktu seakan berhenti berputar._

Aku tidak lagi dapat mendengar teriakan orang yang semakin berseru histeris memenuhi tribun, Minhyun hyung yang mengguncang-guncang tubuhku, senyum para sunbae yang mengembang sempurna, juga orang-orang di lapangan yang hanya menggelengkan kepala melihat kenekatan Taehyung hyung.

Tatapan kami terkunci. Seolah ada dunia berbeda yang memisahkan kami dari yang lain.

Mataku memanas.

Aku menganggukkan kepala seiring dengan airmataku yang berlinang juga senyumku yang tidak dapat lagi kutahan.

 _Ya, tentu saja aku mau._

.

.

.

* * *

 _The End_

* * *

akhirnya ini finished jugaa! i don't know how to express my feeling, but yeah thank you for kalian-kalian yang udah setia nunggu dan membaca fanfiction ini! saya sangat mengapresiasi reader-nims yang telah meninggalkan review dan menyempatkan waktu membaca fiction saya ini. sungguh, review kalian adalah sumber semangat saya! hope you like this ending, dan semoga ga begitu mengecewakan kalian yaaaa. ^^

sampai berjumpa di fiction-fiction saya yang lainnya!

big big big luvvvvv from me!

 ** _Last,_**

 ** _Mind To Review?_**

 _sincerely,_

XiRuLin.


End file.
